Mating Season (The Girls Are in Heat) Ooops!
by Sara1991
Summary: There are two new mew mews and Ryou has been dating one of them for about almost two years now. Anyways…all of the girls are in heat and Ryou is the only guy around. What'll happen when the older girls are all pent up with their men not there to help them? The Title kind of says it all. Just added the Lettuce & Pie chapter. Just Added Ichigo & Kish Chapter...
1. Prolog!

**Mating Season (The Girls Are in Heat) Ooops!**

* * *

 **Characters & Their Ages: **

Maya-Iberian lynxe-16 Ichigo-Irimote Wildcat-17 Mint-Blue Lorikeet-17 Lettuce-Finless Porpoise-16 Pudding-Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey-13 Zakuro-Gray Wolf-19 Berry-Andes Mountain Cat/Amami Rabbit-16 Hisa-Black Footed Ferret-13 Kora-Red Panda-20 Ryou-Irimote Wildcat-19 Kish-17 Keiichiro-25 Pie-22 Tart-13 Tasuku-16

 **Pairings (One Night Mating Stands): **

Ryou x Maya Ryou x Ichigo Ryou x Mint Ryou x Lettuce Ryou x Zakuro Ryou x Berry Kish x Ichigo Keiichiro x Kora Pie x Lettuce Tart x Pudding Tart x Hisa Tasuku x Berry Zakuro x Mint

* * *

It was a normal day at Café Mew Mew when Ryou came downstairs to check up on everything and everyone. That being said; they were very understaffed and they have been really busy as of late. With all the girls out of school for the summer, they work between the café and saving the city full time…granted there aren't a lot of enemies coming to destroy the city as of late.

A few years ago Ryou, Keiichiro and the rest of the gang met three girls who turned out to be new mew mews. Ryou had said that with how strong the current enemy he had to create new mew mews because there was no way that just the six of them could defeat them. So in came Hisa, Kora and her younger sister Maya.

Hisa is currently thirteen; she was ten when she was infused with the DNA of the Black Footed Ferret. She has short brown hair and brown eyes normally, but as a mew mew she has short tan hair and eyes and her mark is on the back of her neck. Pudding is her best friend and together the two of them are dating Tart… She lives with both of her parents and eight brothers and sisters.

Kora is currently twenty; she was seventeen when she was infused with the DNA of the Red Panda. She has long orange hair and green eyes normally, but as a mew mew she has long peach colored hair and red eyes and her mark is between her breasts. She doesn't really have any best friends, but she is dating Keiichiro.

Maya is currently sixteen, but will be seventeen; she was fourteen when she was infused with the DNA of the Iberian lynxe. She has long teal hair that reaches her mid back and light blue eyes normally, but as a mew mew she has navy blue hair and eyes and her mark is on her lower back. Her best friend is Ichigo and she has been dating Ryou for almost two years.

Since Hisa, Kora and Maya showed up the café no longer just sells pastries, but also ice cream based products, breakfast items, sandwiches and various other diner items.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was how hectic it was without Keiichiro there to mine the kitchen. Keiichiro and Kora got invited to a university in England to be a guest lecture on something or other. Ryou had told him to go; he could mine the café for a few weeks. This was a great opportunity for him; and it shouldn't be wasted.

Not only were Keiichiro and Kora gone, but so were Pie, Kish and Tart; they had to go back to their new home and deal with some kind of issues. Turns out their people wanted them to come back and marry certain someones; they've been gone two weeks trying to get out of the marriages and have two weeks left to go.

While they were gone Ryou and Keiichiro let Masaya go because Ichigo had caught him cheating…that and he was abusing her; he was also sexually harassing her, Maya and the other girls.

Tasuku was also gone; he just left the other day for a three week math camp or something like that.

The next thing he noticed was that it was very crowded with more men than usual today then other days; and they were all lustfully staring at all the girls except of Pudding and Hisa.

Maya and Lettuce were in the kitchen baking and cooking while Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry and Hisa were taking orders, serving customers and mining the cash register.

And the final thing he noticed was just how good the older girls smelt. Pudding and Hisa smelt normal to him, but the others; they smelt different and he couldn't get enough of it.

It didn't take Ryou long to figure out why the girls smelt so good and why there were so many men there that day; Maya, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Berry were all in heat…and it started driving him crazy…


	2. Lettuce!

**Lettuce:**

Age: 16

Jobs: Mew Mew & Waitress at Café Mew Mew

Animal DNA: Finless Porpoise

Favorite Color: Green

Hobbies: Sewing & Cooking

Grateful For: Family, Friends & Pie

Hates: Bullies

Personality: Sweet & Shy

* * *

So it was end of the shift for the day and all the girls were getting ready to head their separate ways.

Maya, who actually lives at the café is spending the night at Ichigo's along with Berry, Mint had ballet, Pudding had to watch her siblings, Zakuro had some kind of a gig, Hisa had to do whatever it is that she does and Lettuce was staying back to get some last minute cleaning done.

"Bye Ryou; see you tomorrow." Maya said hugging Ryou.

"See you tomorrow. Hey, I love you." Ryou said pulling Maya up to him and kissed her very passionately before he let her go.

"I love you too." Maya said with a smile after responding to his kiss.

"Oh my god, get a room! Come on Maya, we're going to be late." Ichigo said calmly as Berry came out.

"Bye!" All three girls called.

'Damnit…why do they all smell so good? I love Maya damnit.' Ryou thought to himself, not paying attention to where he was going and he ran right into Lettuce.

"Oh I'm soo sorry Shirogane-San!" Lettuce cried as she tried to clean off the juice from Ryou.

"No, I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." 'God, she smells good…' Ryou said rubbing himself off while watching Lettuce, while thinking naughty.

'Why does Shirogane-San smell soo good all of the sudden? We broke up a long time ago and now I'm with Pie; I even gave him my virginity before they left. And he's with Maya now; and I know he loves her dearly. I shouldn't be feeling like this towards Ryou…I mean Shirogane-San. Dang it!' Lettuce thought to herself as she went weak in the knees.

"Whoa! Lettuce, are you ok?" Ryou asked alarmed as she fell forward.

"I'm not sure…I feel weird…" Lettuce said softly.

"I know how you feel. I think you're in heat and it's driving both of us crazy. I think all of you girls with the exception of Pudding and Hisa are in heat." Ryou explained backing away a little.

"But how can that be?" Lettuce asked stepping towards him.

"When was the last time you were in heat?" Ryou asked her; making a huge mistake…he took in a deep breath.

"About five or six weeks ago." Lettuce replied; her eyes filled with lust as both of them lost themselves.

"That sounds about right." Ryou said as he lightly brushed his hand against her arm.

Lettuce, at that point had lost it and grabbed a hold of Ryou and kissed him, deeply, lustfully.

"What about Pie and Maya?" Ryou asked after they pulled about.

"They don't have to know; oh come on Ryou…you know you want to. Right here on the floor." Lettuce breathed as she got down on her knees, in front of Ryou and unzipped his pants.

"Lettuce I…Ohh…" Ryou started and then moaned when he felt her hands on his cock.

"It's ok Ryou, I won't tell Maya. Besides, she already knows you're not a virgin; she knows you know what you're doing. Besides…if she is in heat, this can be practice for when you get to her." Lettuce said as she kissed the tip of Ryou's cock.

"Lettuce…" Ryou hissed while she began to pump his cock with her hands.

After a few minutes he began to relax and enjoy himself; especially when he felt her put her mouth on him.

"Oh Lettuce!" Ryou called as he held her head so that she couldn't pull away.

"Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmm." Lettuce moaned as she sucked him off.

"Oh. Oh! Lettuce!" Ryou called as he came into her mouth, making her swallow everything as he held her head still.

"Ryou…" Lettuce managed to get out after he let her go and she was done coughing.

Ryou didn't say anything; instead he pushed her down to the ground and started pulling off her spring dress to reveal her matching pale green bra panties.

After a few minutes of just staring at her Ryou ripped off her bra and roughly grabbed at her breasts.

"Oh Ryou!" Lettuce called when she felt him pinching at her nipples.

"Does this feel good?" Ryou asked twisting her nipples at the same time.

"Oh yes!" Lettuce cried.

"Well then…what about this?" Ryou asked as he bent down and started sucking at her breasts, every now and then nipping at her nipples.

"Oh Ryou! Ryou more!" Lettuce cried out.

After a few minutes Ryou started to kiss down her body, licking her with his tongue before completely removing her panties.

"Ryou…" Lettuce moaned.

As much as he was enjoying his self, Ryou, in the back of his head, was telling him to get this done as quickly as possible because they were both dating somebody else.

"Ryou…" But every time Lettuce moaned his name, that little voice kept getting pushed further and further back.

"What do you want?" Ryou asked tonguing her belly button.

"Your fingers. I want your fingers inside of me! Please. Please Ryou…" Lettuce begged.

"Ask, and you shall receive." Ryou said sticking a finger inside of her.

'She's really loose…she and Pie must do this a lot…' Ryou thought as he added a second finger making her cry out.

"Does this feel good…Lettuce?" Ryou asked seductively.

"Yes…so gooood…RYOU!" Lettuce cried when she felt him add a third finger inside of her, spreading her even more.

"Ryou…I'm going to cum…" Lettuce moaned out after a few minutes.

"Good. Cum, cum for my fingers." Ryou whispered in her ear before biting at her breast.

"Ryouuuuu!" Lettuce cried as she came all over his fingers.

After he pulled out he tasted one of his fingers and found out she didn't really have a taste; she didn't taste bad or anything; she just tasted like water.

After she calmed down a little, she leaned up and licked his other two fingers clean.

"Aren't you naughty girl…" Ryou said pushing her down and licking at her pussy lips before sticking his tongue deep inside of her right away causing her to arch her back and slam her arms above her head.

"Yes Ryou…I'm a very naughty girl. More, I want more!" Bridget cried as she put her hands on his head.

Lettuce didn't really move her hips a whole lot, but she did arch her body a lot.

"Ry-Ryou, I-I'm going to cum again…" Lettuce moaned out.

Ryou didn't say anything; he just kept licking at her.

"RYOU!" Lettuce cried cumming all over Ryou's face.

After he pulled away Lettuce leaned up and started kissing Ryou, tasting herself as she grabbed a hold of his cock with one of her hands and began pumping him until she was sure he was ready to enter her.

"Are you ready Lettuce?" Ryou asked looking at her.

"Yeah, just a moment please." Lettuce said as she grabbed her bag.

"Will you put this on?" Lettuce asked holding up a condom.

"Sure…" Ryou said as he took the condom; he hates condoms. But he knew Lettuce wasn't on birth control; they couldn't risk her getting pregnant.

Once the condom was on, and on properly Lettuce let Ryou inside; he was slow at first, but eventually he began to quickly push his aching cock in and out of her.

"Oh Ryou, Ryou!" Lettuce called out feeling the pressure build up within her.

After a few minutes Ryou couldn't take and was about cum and so was Lettuce.

"Oh. Oh! Oh my god! Ry-PIEEEE!" Lettuce cried out arching her back as Ryou came in the condom, filling it almost all of the way up.

After he came…and calmed down; they both realized what they had done.

"I am soo sorry Ryou!" Lettuce cried knowing damn well that she was the one who pushed this situation.

"No, it's fine; I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taking advantage of the situation; of you." Ryou said sitting up while rubbing the back of his head.

"What are we going to tell Pie and Maya? What if they hate us?" Lettuce asked scared.

"I don't know…but I'm thinking of calling off work for the rest of the week so that this doesn't happen again with the others…" Ryou sighed.

"Maybe we don't have to tell them anything…right?" Lettuce asked looking at Ryou as he got dressed.

"I don't know…that's up to you…I might tell Maya. But if I do I'll see if I can convince her not to tell Pie. Why don't you go take a shower before you go?" Ryou said helping Lettuce up.

"No, I'm fine…thank you though. And I don't think Maya would tell Pie; she's still afraid of him." Lettuce said softly as she got dressed.

"I thought she was over all of that…" Ryou sighed.

"She's not afraid of Dren now and she's starting to calm down around Tart. If he'd stop playing pranks and jumping out of random places, I'm sure she'd be fine with him. But with Pie; he's got that personality. I don't know…maybe she'll come around some day." Lettuce said softly.

"Maybe…I'll see you around…" Ryou sighed as Lettuce left the café.

'Pie…I'm sorry. And I'm sorry to Ryou too; it's not his fault.' Lettuce thought as tears slipped down her face.

"God damnit all!" Ryou yelled punching a wall before he ran upstairs to take a shower and get changed.


	3. Berry!

**Berry:**

Age: 16

Jobs: Mew Mew & Waitress at Café Mew Mew

Animal DNA: Andes Mountain Cat/Amami Rabbit

Favorite Color: Light Pink or White

Hobbies: Rollerblading & Day Dreaming

Grateful For: Family, Friends & Tasuku

Hates: Leeks

Personality: Sweet, Caring & Bubbly

* * *

It has been two days since Ryou fucked Lettuce on the café floor and a day since he closed the café for the week.

The girls were confused when he called them and told them to take the next few days off, but they were grateful. And Ryou wasn't going to tell them it was because they were in heat…well most of them anyways.

It was raining out when Ryou was walking through the park with an umbrella when he bumped into Berry.

"Owww! Oh Ryou, what are you doing out in the rain?" Berry asked when she realized just who she had bumped into.

"I could ask you the same question." Ryou said looking at her.

"Well…I uh…umm…" Berry struggled to get out.

"Well?" Ryou asked confused.

"I want to see you…" Berry said fiddling with her fingers.

"Me? Why me?" Ryou asked confused.

"Well…I noticed it the other day…you umm…you smell really good…" Berry said looking down.

"Oh no! Berry, I think you need to go home and rest; you're in heat and you're not yourself right now." Ryou said stepping backwards.

"But please Ryou! Tasuku is away and I have no one to comfort me. I have condoms." Berry said stepping towards Ryou.

"That's not the point Berry. Don't you think Tasuku would be upset if you just slept with me?" Ryou asked trying to make a point.

"No. We're dating yes, but we're not married. He knows that I have animal DNA and all and he knows I go into heat; he understands all that. He told me that if I were to ever go into heat while he was gone to find someone I trust and let them take care of me. Please. Please Ryou." Berry said pleading with him.

"Berry I can't; I love Maya." Ryou said trying to reason with the sex crazed cat/rabbit girl. Ryou knew for a fact that out of all of the girls Berry, due to her rabbit DNA, goes into heat more than the others.

"Ryou…you really love her so much that you fucked Lettuce the other day? I saw you two; on the café floor." Berry said with a wicked grin.

"Berry…what are you saying?" Ryou asked fearing the answer.

"If you don't want Maya or Pie to find out, you'd better fuck me." Berry said, crazed with heat.

"…Fine…let's go…" Ryou said in defeat as he tried to lead her back to the café.

"Go where? I want to fuck right here behind this bush." Berry said as she started removing her clothes.

"Are you fucking kidding me Berry?! We're in public!" Ryou said turning red.

"Yeah and? Tasuku and I do it in public all the time. Besides, its pouring rain out; nobody's out so nobody will see. Come on Ryou, have a little adventure in your life." Berry said kicking her shoes off.

Ryou didn't say anything. Instead he just walked over and removed his pants and boxers; he was leaving his shirt on.

"Oh Ryou…you're already stiff…not as stiff as my Tasuku though." Berry said as she gently grabbed a hold of Ryou's cock and started rubbing it up and down; she was trying her hardest to get him hard.

After a few minutes Berry got what she wanted and when she did she started sucking on his cock, really getting what she wanted when he groaned.

"Berry…" Ryou hissed out.

"Yes Ryou? Are you enjoying this?" Berry asked, teasing him a little.

"Yes…" Ryou moaned out softly.

"I can't hear you…" Berry said as she began deep throating him.

"Oh my god, yes! Yes Berry!" Ryou called out, hoping she'd be satisfied with that answer."

"Good boy." Berry mumbled as she began to stroke him as well as sucking him off.

After a few seconds Ryou grabbed the back of Berry's head and came in her mouth, forcing her to swallow every last drop.

"Oh Ryou, you like it rough. Well you're in luck; so do I. Now it's my turn; eat me…" Berry said as she removed her panties and laid back, waiting for him.

Ryou just sighed as he got down on his hands and knees and started fingering her.

"Ry-Ryou…I thought I said to eat me…" Berry moaned out.

"Yeah well…if you're going to make me do this, I'm doing it my way." Ryou said roughly thrusting his finger deep inside of her.

"Oh Ryou! Yes Ryou!" Berry cried as she spazzed beneath his fingers.

"Good girl…cum for me." Ryou commanded and not long after he did, she came all over his fingers.

When he pulled his fingers out to taste him she grabbed his hand and cleaned his fingers off herself.

"Mmmm…I taste good. Why don't you go down there and have a taste?" Berry said spreading her legs.

Ryou did as he was told and started to just tease and lick at her lips a little before sticking his tongue deep inside. She was right; she did taste good; in fact, she tasted like mixed berries.

While he was eating her out his thumb found her nub and started circling it making her buck her hips and completely spaz out.

"Oh Ryou, yes; that feels soo good!" Berry cried out as she came all over his face without meaning to; she had tried to hold back.

"Ok…let's get to this!" Berry exclaimed happily.

"You said you had condoms." Ryou said sitting on his knees.

"Yes, I did; but we don't need them." Berry said smiling.

"Oh no; if you won't use a condom, I won't fuck you." Ryou said sternly.

"Fine…you're no fun." Berry whined pulling out a condom, handing it to Ryou; who examined it to make sure there were no holes in it. Once he was satisfied with what he seen, he slipped the condom on.

"On your hands and knees." Ryou commanded.

"Oooh…kitty style huh? Naughty boy." Berry purred rolling onto her hands and knees.

"No…I just don't want to have to look at your face while I do this; I love Maya and I know you love Tasuku." Ryou said as he entered her; he could tell she's had sex more than a few times.

"Oh Ryou, your cock feels so good!" Berry cried out.

"I'm glad you like it…" Ryou said simply as he continued to push in and out of her.

"Don't you like my pussy Ryou?" Berry asked innocently.

"It's nice; but I love Maya." Ryou repeated what he said earlier…twice.

"Just nice? Tasuku would've said it was amazing!" Berry complained until Ryou started going harder making her scream in pleasure.

"Berry, just hush up and enjoy my cock banging you from behind!" Ryou exclaimed grabbing her hips with one hand while his other hand pulled her hair.

"Oh Ryou! I didn't know you had it in you!" Berry cried enjoying how all of this felt; Ryou just wanted to get this done and over with.

"Ryou! Ryou I'm cumming!" Berry cried after a few minutes of Ryou fucking her from behind.

After she came Ryou pulled out right away, pulled the condom off and got dressed. He then waited for her to calm down and come back to reality.

"How do you feel now?" Ryou asked as he handed her her clothes.

"Better, thank you. And Ryou?" Berry asked after she got dressed.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ryou asked.

"I'm sorry…" Berry said looking down, suddenly feeling bad.

"Huh…it's ok…I guess. I get it; you're in heat and you can't really help it. But, get this straight, I'm not doing this again." Ryou warned strictly.

"I know…but I am sorry I threatened to tell Maya and Pie; that wasn't right of me. I don't know what it is; I just get so worked up…I just don't want you to hate me…" Berry said near tears.

"Huh…It's fine. I don't hate you; I could never hate you. But I'm still not doing this again…" Ryou sighed, giving her a quick hug.

"Thank you Ryou…" Berry said, a smile returning to her face.

"You're welcome. Now get on home." Ryou said with a small sad smile.

"Ok. See you later." Berry said waving as she took off.

"Damnit…" Ryou sighed as he started walking home, where he threw the condom out in the dumpster behind the café.

He then went upstairs, threw his wet, muddy clothes into his clothes hamper, got clean clothes and headed to the shower where he masturbated to Maya, slightly crying at what he'd done…again.

"Why did this have to happen again?" Ryou thought to himself as he got out of his shower, got dressed and went to lie down.

He was just going to lay there for a little bit before he was going to make lunch, but instead he fell asleep thinking.


	4. Zakuro & Mint!

**Zakuro:**

Age: 19

Jobs: Mew Mew, Actress, Ex-Model, Singer & Waitress at Café Mew Mew

Animal DNA: Gray Wolf

Favorite Color: Purple

Hobbies: Acting & Singing

Grateful For: Friends, Mint & Being a Mew Mew

Hates: Paparazzi

Personality: Mature & Caring

* * *

 **Mint:**

Age: 17

Jobs: Mew Mew, Professional Ballet Dancer & Waitress at Café Mew Mew

Animal DNA: Blue Lorikeet

Favorite Color: Blue

Hobbies: Dancing Ballet & Drinking Tea

Grateful For: Family, Zakuro Friends & Tea

Hates: Anything that has to do with Manual Labor

Personality: Stubborn, Lazy & Caring

* * *

After a long, stressful day, Ryou had decided to try to take another walk; the rain had finally stopped.

He was just walking along when his phone started ringing; it was Zakuro.

"Hello?" Ryou asked kind of solemnly.

 _"Ryou, its Zakuro; do you have a minute?"_ Zakuro asked calmly.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" Ryou asked as he continued to walk.

 _"Do you think you could do me a favor? Well…me and Mint?"_ Zakuro asked still calm.

"What is it?" Ryou asked simply as he found a bench to sit on.

 _"Well…Berry stopped by earlier and said that you fucked her earlier and that you fucked Lettuce the other day. And don't worry; I'm not going to judge. They were both in heat and it didn't mean anything; and we all know how Berry can get when she's in heat… Anyways, Mint and I, our heat cycles are reaching their end and we have been talking about starting a family together."_ Zakuro explained.

"Ok…" Ryou sighed.

 _"I know this is going to sound strange or whatever, but we were wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over to my place and impregnating me."_ Zakuro said a bit nervously this time.

"WHAT?" Ryou yelled shocked gaining stares from people passing by.

 _"I know what I'm asking Ryou. And trust me when I say I wouldn't even be asking you this if we were normal girls. But seeing as we have animal DNA mixed in with our DNA…we're not exactly normal. Now, with that being said, you also have animal DNA within you and we both (me and Mint) figured that you would be the perfect match. I know it's a lot to ask but…"_ Zakuro started.

"Zakuro…I've already had relations with Lettuce and Berry; I've already cheated on Maya twice that means. I don't want to hurt her anymore then I already have…" Ryou sighed.

"Oh Mint's already taken care of that; she called Maya earlier and asked if this would be ok. Maya said she really didn't mind as long as it helped us get our baby. And Ryou…you do realize how she grew up and was raised don't you?" Zakuro asked on the other line.

"What do you mean by that last part?" Ryou asked suspiciously with a tint of anger.

 _"So you don't know then…"_ Zakuro started.

 _"Ryou…let's just say that both Kora and Maya were raised differently than most; you can ask them about it later. But I will say we know for sure that Maya is a virgin; she's never had sex before. Please Ryou; I think that you owe us for giving us animal DNA and changing our lives forever."_ Mint said taking the phone from Zakuro, playing the guilt trip.

"…Fine; where am I meeting you?" Ryou sighed as he asked.

 _"My place; you know where I live, right?"_ Zakuro asked taking the phone back.

"Yes…I know where you live. I'll be there in a few minutes." Ryou sighed.

 _"K! See you soon!"_ Both girls cried on the other end of the phone.

"See you soon…" Ryou sighed as they all hung up.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes Ryou arrived at Zakuro's place and was greeted by Zakuro herself.

"I'm so glad you made it. Did you walk all the way here?" Zakuro asked looking at Ryou.

"Yeah…I used the time to think about things." Ryou said simply.

"You're not bailing on us are you?" Zakuro asked worried that he was.

"No…I'm not bailing on you. If I were going to bail on you, I wouldn't be here right now; I would've called you or something." Ryou said as Zakuro let him in and led him up to her room where Mint was waiting on the bed in some blue lacy negligee.

"So…who am I impregnating again?" Ryou asked looking at Mint.

"Me." Zakuro responded making him turn around to face her.

When Ryou saw Zakuro, he couldn't stop staring; she was wearing the exact same negligee as Mint except it was purple.

"Before we start this…would you mind signing some papers saying you won't tell the child that is has your DNA?" Zakuro asked looking Ryou.

"Yeah…I can do that." Ryou said as she walked over to her desk and bent over.

"Good; then come and sign. Mint, please come over as well." Zakuro said holding a pen.

Zakuro handed Ryou the pen as he read over the papers.

"Mint, would you like to help me with his clothes?" Zakuro asked as Ryou continued to read.

"Of course not." Mint said as they removed his shirt and pants.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked as he felt four pairs of hands removing his shirt and pants.

"Well…you're going to be impregnating me; but you'll be fucking us both. We didn't think it fair that you fuck just one of us when we're both here." Zakuro said with a smile as Mint pulled down his boxers.

"And you know us; we love being together as much as we can." Mint said as she and Zakuro started teasing his nipples.

"So Ryou…just finish signing those papers and then just relax." Zakuro said before lightly biting Ryou's nipple.

"Zakuro…" Ryou hissed as he signed the papers.

"All done?" Mint asked impatiently.

"Yep…" Ryou sighed.

"Good, now come this way." Zakuro said leading him over to her bed.

"Good boy. Now lie down, put your arms up and just relax…" Mint said as they all climbed into bed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ryou asked when he felt some pressure on his wrists.

"Just lay back and relax Ryou. Don't worry about anything; we'll take care of you." Zakuro said in a sultry tone of voice.

"Yeah Ryou…you had to please Lettuce and Berry; let us please you." Mint said as she started she started sucking on Ryou's neck softly, careful not to leave marks.

"Don't worry Ryou; we'll try to make this as quick as possible." Zakuro said as she went to pump Ryou's cock up and down.

"Mmmnmmm…" Ryou groaned.

"Doesn't this feel good Ryou?" Mint asked kissing down his body.

"It must feel good…at a little; he's getting hard already." Zakuro said smiling.

After a few minutes Ryou was as stiff as a board and the girls were ready.

"Ok Ryou…we're going to untie you now; I'm going to ride you first. If it's ok by you, Mint wants to sit on your face so you can eat her. So, you'll have to hold her hips so you don't suffocate or anything." Zakuro explained.

"Ok." Ryou panted out; he was actually thoroughly enjoying this.

Zakuro had placed herself on Ryou's cock and let herself slide down onto him before releasing his arms from their restraints.

"Ohhh…" Both Zakuro and Ryou moaned once he was completely inside of her.

"Mint, come here." Ryou moaned out while Zakuro began to rock her hips against him.

Neither she nor Mint had any real interest in men being that they were lesbians and loved each other. So before Ryou arrived Zakuro had Mint lick, suck and tease her pussy; she also did the same to her.

I'm sure they would've done more, but Ryou had arrived just at that time.

"Come on baby, you can do it. Oh, Ryou…" Zakuro moaned out as Mint took a deep breath.

After a few seconds Mint got herself situated on Ryou's face so he could eat her out; she couldn't help herself as she fell forward and started moaning.

"Oh baby, come here." Zakuro moaned as Ryou grabbed her hips to keep her still while Zakuro grabbed her head and started kissing her.

Throughout this round Ryou was slightly moaning while he ate Mint and held her hip, Zakuro rocking her hips against his. And after a few minutes Ryou started moving his hips along with her.

"Mmmmnmm! Zakuro!" Mint cried as she came on Ryou's face, falling forward into Zakuro's breasts.

"Good girl baby. Just lay down and rest for a little, your time will be soon. I can feel myself getting close!" Zakuro moaned out as Mint fell to the side; Ryou was then able to grab a hold of Zakuro's hips and push himself in deeper and harder causing Zakuro to scream out cumming all over him.

"Zakuro, I can't hold on anymore!" Ryou called out.

"Yes! Yes cum inside of me! Impregnate me please!" Zakuro cried arching her back as she felt his cum enter her.

After a few minutes Zakuro pulled herself off of him and lay next to her actual lover.

"Rest a few minutes; get your energy back. And Mint; you take care of Ryou. Don't worry; he tastes like me." Zakuro panted out as Mint crawled over to Ryou and started sucking him off.

"Oh! Oh Mint…" Ryou moaned out at having his cock sucked.

He started moaning even more when she started sucking harder and faster because Zakuro has started tonguing her and rubbing her sensitive clit.

After just a few minutes both Ryou and Mint came; Mint was able to pull away as she came in Zakuro's mouth and Ryou came on her face and chest.

After a few minutes Mint lay down on her back while Ryou sat up.

"Wait. Before you enter her, you need to put this condom on." Zakuro explained handing him a condom.

"Right." Ryou said as he slipped the condom on.

"Ryou…will you be gentle with me?" Mint asked a bit scared.

"Of course; means you're a virgin then?" Ryou asked.

"No; she's not. I broke her hymen using a vibrator; she's just never had an actual cock inside of her." Zakuro explained.

"Oh…" Ryou said as he placed himself at Mint's entrance before entering her slowly.

"Mmmmnmm…" Mint moaned once she felt him enter her.

"Are you doing ok?" Ryou asked once he was fully inside of her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. You can move if you want." Mint said softly, bravely.

"Ok…Mmmm…" Ryou moaned out as he started pushing in and out of Mint.

"Mmmm…" Mint moaned as she tightly closed her eyes.

Normally Ryou and Mint could last a long while, but they both came after only a few minutes due to the fact they neither of them were really enjoying themselves.

After a few seconds Ryou pulled out and that's when they realized there was a problem.

"Zakuro…" Ryou sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, what is it?" Zakuro asked as she went to cuddle with Mint.

"Where did you get these condoms?" Ryou asked.

"My cousin gave them to me a few months ago. Why do you ask?" Zakuro asked.

"Well…uh…you might want to talk to your cousin." Ryou said as he pulled off the condom.

"Why?" Both Zakuro and Mint asked sitting up.

"Ahhhh! OH MY GOD!" Mint screamed in shock and fury, looking at a broken condom.

"What the hell happened?" Zakuro asked shocked, trying to comfort Mint.

"Well…from the looks of it, somebody poked holes in it. And from the looks of it, the holes were too close together and it caused the condom to rip. I'm really sorry about all this…" Ryou said looking from the condom to the girls.

"It's not your fault Ryou…but I'm going to kill my cousin the next time I see him!" Zakuro yelled making fists as she stood up.

"Mint…are you going to be ok?" Ryou asked looking at Mint who looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah…I'm ok…I will be." Mint said softly as Zakuro came back.

"Well…if you don't want to absolutely become pregnant, you can come by the café later on; I have some Plan B birth control. The latest you can come get it would be tomorrow morning." Ryou said looking at Mint and Zakuro.

"Ummm…no thank you. I-I think that i-if I get pregnant I-I'll keep it. if you don't mind that is Zakuro…then they could be siblings…" Mint said a bit afraid when she looked at Zakuro, who had a blank stare on her face.

"Zakuro?" Mint asked.

"That's such a great idea Mint! That's what I wanted in the first place; but I didn't want to push any of that on you! Oh Mint I love you sooo much!" Zakuro cried hugging her lover.

"Are you going to want me to sign papers for this as well?" Ryou asked looking at the girls.

"Would you mind?" Zakuro and Mint asked at the same time.

"No…I wouldn't mind; they would be your babies." Ryou said looking at the two.

"Oh my god; Ryou, thank you!" The girls cried hugging Ryou before going to making out with each other.

"Ryou, the shower's over there; go get cleaned up. You can let yourself out when you're done. Oh and thank you by the way; for all of this." Zakuro said as she pushed Mint down onto the bed.

"Ok and you're welcome." Ryou said getting up and heading to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes on the way.

On his way to the bathroom Ryou couldn't help but watch out of the corners of his eyes as Zakuro and Mint lay in bed making out and fingering each others' pussies.

When he got out of the shower Mint and Zakuro had just finished eating each other when Zakuro grabbed a double sided vibrating dildo and shoved it into Mint first and then herself; they then started rocking their hips together making the dildo disappear.

"Damnit…why do I keep getting myself into these situations?" Ryou asked himself as he left Zakuro's and walked back to the café…


	5. Ichigo!

**Ichigo:**

Age: 17

Jobs: Mew Mew & Waitress at Café Mew Mew

Animal DNA: Irimote Wildcat

Favorite Color: Pink

Hobbies: Day Dreaming & Hanging with Friends

Grateful For: Family, Friends & Life

Hates: Carrots, Bullies & Arguments (Ryou & Mint half of the time)

Personality: Stubborn, Kind & Caring

* * *

"It has been a crazy few days… First Lettuce, then Berry and finally Zakuro and Mint. What am I doing?" Ryou sighed as he laid on his bed.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Yeah, who is it?" Ryou asked slightly annoyed.

"It's Ichigo; is Maya in there? She told me to come by so that we could talk about my summer writing project; she said she'd help me." Ichigo said from the other side of the door.

"She's not in here!" Ryou yelled back and that's when Ichigo walked in.

"What do you want Ichigo? I told you she's not here…" Ryou growled.

"Jeez…what's wrong with you? Did she finally break up with you? Well it's about time; I told her you were no good for her and that she deserves someone better." Ichigo said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Ichigo lost it; he got up quickly and then as quickly as he was up, he had Ichigo pinned up against his door.

"Ryou, wh-what are you doing?" Ichigo asked a bit scared, but eventually started getting turned on.

"What is your issue with me and Maya; we're perfectly happy together! Why can't you see that? Why can't any of you see that we're happy?!" Ryou yelled more at himself because he'd slept with several of the other girls.

Ichigo didn't say anything; instead in a lust filled reaction, she kissed him.

"Kiss me Ryou." Ichigo breathed out, absolutely breathless.

"Ichigo…I can't-I can't…" Ryou breathed as he tried to push Ichigo away.

"Come one Ryou…it doesn't mean anything; I'm single and in heat…and Maya isn't here. And I know you've already fucked Lettuce, Berry, Zakuro and Mint; they told me last night. Come on…if you don't want Maya to find out…" Ichigo said as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and started sucking on his neck.

"Ichigo…" Ryou growled. He was in the same situation that he was in with Berry.

'Why couldn't you want this years ago…before Maya came along?' Ryou thought as he felt her lips on his shoulder. For three years this was one of his secret dreams; he loved Ichigo for so long. But now he had no feelings whatsoever for her; he loved Maya with all his heart.

"Come on Ryou…I know you want me; I see it in your eyes. Uh!" Ichigo teased and then moaned when Ryou rammed his hips into hers.

Ryou lost control; this is something he's wanted for years and now he had the opportunity…her being in heat didn't help him any.

Ryou then pulled Ichigo's clothes off and then started fondling her breasts as they stood there.

"Ryou…" Ichigo moaned out as he started pinching her nipples through her bra.

After a few minutes they were laying on the ground in only their undergarments making out.

"Ichigo, you have no idea what you're asking for." Ryou warned placing his hands on her hips.

"Yes, I do." Ichigo said reaching behind her and snapping her bra open.

Ryou didn't say anything; he just pulled the fabric from her body and started rubbing her breasts.

"Oh Ryou…" Ichigo moaned out as her nipples started becoming hard.

'Just like all the others…get this done and over with. But this is a little different; not only does Ichigo smell so much better…but she's also become a real bitch as of late.' Ryou thought as he pulled off her panties.

"Ichigo, you're already so wet." Ichigo said noticing how moist she was.

"Ryou…" Ichigo moaned turning red in the face…especially when he started rubbing her lips ever so delicately.

"How does this feel?" Ryou asked teasing her lips.

"Amazing. So much better then Masaya…" Ichigo moaned out, getting Ryou's attention.

Ryou say anything in reply; instead he stuck his finger inside of her, pumping at a quick pace.

"Ryou!" Ichigo cried out.

After a few seconds Ryou leaned in-between Ichigo's legs and started sucking on her clit while pumping his finger in and out of her making her scream out for him.

After a few short seconds Ichigo came all over Ryou's face and fingers.

"Damnit Ichigo…you're really a naughty, naughty girl aren't you?" Ryou asked as he pulled away from her.

"Ry-Ryou…" Ichigo moaned out.

Ryou then pulled his boxers down and Ichigo crawled over to him and began giving him a hand job.

"Ichigo…" Ryou growled out when he felt her hands on him.

And after a few minutes Ichigo started sucking him off; she sucked and sucked until he came in her mouth.

She swallowed everything he unloaded and sat there panting for a few minutes panting trying to get a hold of themselves.

"So Ichigo…what do you want to do now?" Ryou asked after a few minutes.

"I want to go all the way now. Let's see if you're really all that." Ichigo said in a cocky tone of voice.

"I'll show you." Ryou said as he got ready to position himself at her entrance.

"Wait…do you have a condom?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"Yeah…I have a condom…" Ryou mumbled as went to get one; he then slipped it on and then went back of to Ichigo who was waiting for him on the floor.

"Are you ready?" Ryou asked, lost in a haze of lust.

"Yes, I'm ready? At least I know it'll fit; it's not all that big." Ichigo said, mocking him.

"I'll make you regret those words…" Ryou growled, shoving his cock inside of her.

Well this was certainly new for Ryou; he'd never had revenge or angry sex before.

"Ryou; oh Ryou!" Ichigo cried out at the new feeling inside of her; he was way better than she thought he was going to be.

"What do you want?" Ryou asked grabbing her breasts roughly.

"More! I want more! Please fuck me from behind; I don't wanna see your face anymore! But I need to so desperately finish!" Ichigo cried out as she came a little.

"Ok then roll over." Ryou said pulling out.

"Ok. Just make sure the condom stays on." Ichigo panted out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; I'll make sure you get what's coming to you." Ryou said as he rubbed his cock a little before shoving it back into her; condom still on it…part of the way.

"Oh Ryou; that actually feels really good!" Ichigo moaned as she desperately tried to keep her balance; to keep herself from falling over.

"Ichigo, I'm going to cum soon…" Ryou growled out.

"Oh me too! Me too! Ryou!" Ichigo screamed as she came all over Ryou's condom covered cock.

"God dammmnnitt Ichigo!" Ryou yelled as he came, the condom shooting off inside of Ichigo, releasing some of Ryou's cum into her as well.

"Ho-how was that?" Ryou asked out of breath.

"Not bad…but I've had better." Ichigo said in a cheeky tone of voice.

"What is going on with you lately? Why have you become such a freaking bitch as of late?" Ryou asked annoyed and pissed.

"You decided to date my best friend! The only other one out there like me!" Ichigo yelled while they sat there, Ryou still inside of her, not allowing his seeds to flow out; neither of them realizing the condom flew off.

"Excuse me? if I'm not mistaken I'm also part cat and so is Berry!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Should I come back at a different time; I don't mean to interrupt anything. I'll come back after a little bit." Came a small voice from the doorway.

"Kitten?" Came another voice.

"Maya? Maya, I'm soo sorry." Ryou said in a panic, pulling out of Ichigo.

"Kish? What are you doing back here? This isn't what it looks like by the way. One: I'm in heat and two this is just so that Maya would realize just how much of a jerk he is. Why am I even explaining this to you? We're not even together and you yourself said you didn't have feelings for me anymore anyways. I'm sorry about all this!" Ichigo yelled running to the bathroom to get changed leaving to very stunned men in Ryou's room…


	6. Maya Pt 1!

**Maya:**

Age: 16

Jobs: Writer, Mew Mew & Waitress at Café Mew Mew

Animal DNA: Iberian Wildcat

Favorite Color: Teal or Turquoise

Hobbies: Writing, Reading & Doodling

Grateful For: Her sister & Her Friends

Hates: Bullies, Liars & Hypocrites

Personality: Ditzy, Airheaded, Kind & Caring

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

Maya was in the kitchen fixing some milk and cookies when Ichigo and Ryou came in.

"Oh, are you two feeling better now?" Maya asked with a smile.

"Maya, I'm sooo sorry!" Ryou exclaimed right away.

"Huh? What for?" Maya asked confused, blinking a few times.

"For having sex with Ichigo." Ryou said simply.

"Are you saying kitten is no good?" Kish asked popping up out of nowhere.

"I don't understand…why are you sorry you had sex with Ichigo?" Maya asked clearly confused.

"Because he cheated on you…" Ichigo said plainly.

"Cheated on me?" Maya asked still confused.

"Yeah. He cheated on you. Ryou's dating you and he had sex with me! And not just me; he had sex with all the other girls as well. Well all except for Pudding and Hisa…" Ichigo said hoping she'd get something out of Maya.

"Maya, I can explain…" Ryou started.

"I know." Maya said simply.

"Wait, you know?" Ichigo, Kish and Ryou asked shocked.

"Yes." Maya replied.

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"Well…you're all in heat; and they all told me. Lettuce said something about how it was eating her up inside, Berry said…I forgot what Berry said exactly, Zakuro and Mint had asked me because Zakuro wants a baby and as for Ichigo…I just kinda walked in on that. And for that I'm sorry." Maya said softly.

"Why are you not upset or hurt?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Why would I be upset or hurt? Is something wrong?" Maya asked still confused.

"Because Ryou cheated on you; he had sex with girls who are not you! And one of those girls is a girl I love! So yes, there's a lot wrong with what he did!" Kish yelled making Maya jump a little.

"Kish stop; you're scaring her!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well I'm sorry, but I love you and Ryou took advantage of you in your state!" Kish yelled back.

"Well…that's sweet, but Ryou didn't take advantage of me; I took advantage of him. Yes, I'm in heat...but I'm nearing the end of it; meaning I'm coming out of it. Maya is my best friend and I think she's making a mistake in dating Ryou. It was fine at first…until I found something out. I had to take care of a problem before it started; I had to fuck Ryou and make sure she found out so that she would be hurt." Ichigo said forgetting Maya was in the room.

"What?" Maya asked confused and hurt.

"Maya…" Ichigo started.

"Ichigo why; why would you want to hurt me like that?" Maya asked hurt, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Maya…you have to understand; Ryou isn't the nice guy you think he is." Ichigo said, looking directly at Maya, pleading with her.

"But I love him! And he's very nice to me; he's always nice to me! He's never done anything to hurt me…" Maya cried, tears streaming down her face.

"But Maya…he just did…multiple times." Ichigo said walking towards Maya.

"No…he didn't; you did." Maya said softly as she ran past everyone, upstairs and to her room…slamming her door and locking it.

"Good going Ichigo…" Ryou sighed frustrated.

"…" Ichigo wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Did you really think that that would work? Seriously Ichigo, what did I do to you?" Ryou asked very annoyed.

"You took Maya away from me; she was my best friend!" Ichigo cried.

"How? How did I take her away from you? You see her more than I do! You work with her and somehow you manage to convince her to go out with you every weekend." Ryou said annoyed.

"You get every day before and after work!" Ichigo shot back.

"No…I don't. She writes when she gets done working here and if she's not sleeping she's spending time with her sister in the mornings. I don't know where they go and I don't ask…and neither does Keiichiro. The weekends, which you've taken most of, is the only time she has free. I see her for maybe half an hour a night when we eat dinner…and that's not just us; Keiichiro and Kora are there as well." Ryou said annoyed.

"You've never had sex with her?" Kish asked shocked.

"No, I haven't had sex with Maya… What are you doing here anyways Kish; aren't you supposed to be back on your home planet or whatever?" Ryou asked looking at Kish.

"I came back to see Ichigo. But I should be heading back. As for Lettuce; tell her not to worry too much. Pie and I are having sex with a few of our kind…it was the deal we made so that we could live here. We have to impregnate some of our own kind so that our name will live on. Tart on the other hand will probably have to come back in a few years when he's older. Anyways, we'll be back; bye, bye." Kish said heading out.

"Well…I guess I'll be heading out as well; I'll come back later…try to apologize to her." Ichigo said heading out…

An hour later Ryou had decided to call Kora and ask her some questions.

 _"Hello?"_ Keiichiro asked on the other line.

"Hey Keiichiro; it's Ryou." Ryou replied.

 _"Oh Ryou, what's going on?"_ Keiichiro asked calmly.

"Is Kora available?" Ryou asked.

 _"Yeah, she's right here. What's going on?"_ Keiichiro asked.

"I just need to ask her something important." Ryou said.

 _"Sure, but try to make it quick; we have another lecture in half an hour."_ Keiichiro said as he gave Kora the phone.

 _"Hello? Ryou, what's going on?"_ Kora asked simply, switching to phone to speaker.

"It's Maya…" Ryou started.

 _"Why what's wrong? Is she ok?"_ Kora asked concerned.

"She's fine…in a sense; she asleep right now. And she's in heat…" Ryou continued.

 _"Well I knew that; she called me the other day freaking out about it…"_ Kora said simply.

"Yeah…but so are all the other girls…except for Pudding and Hisa. With that being said I've had sex with all of them…except for Pudding and Hisa. And Maya knows…in fact she walked in on me and Ichigo once we finished." Ryou explained.

 _"Ok?"_ Kora asked listening.

"She apologized for walking in on us and then walked away. After a few minutes I found her in the kitchen and I apologized to her…but she didn't understand why. And now she's hurt because Ichigo all of sudden said that she did this to try to hurt her so that she would break up with me. And then Ichigo said she did all of this because I was taking Maya away from her. And poor Maya, she's so confused and hurt; I don't know what to do." Ryou finish explaining.

 _"Ok…I can explain all of that…it has everything to do with our dad. Our dad was a pimp and had many, many girlfriends…multiple at a time. You do know that Maya and I have different mothers? My mother died when she was hit by a drunk driver and Maya's mother just didn't want her. So because my mom died and her mom didn't want her, our dad had full custody and raised us…around all those woman; some of which took care of us. I was smart enough that I was able to get a GED and do a few years of college. Maya on the other hand wasn't so lucky; she suffered from some major brain damage when she was little…so it was founds learning was difficult for her. Except for when it comes to writing…obviously; she has a career in it. Anyways, there are a lot of reasons as to why she has some major brain damage, but I'll explain that at a later time. But because she had such a hard time learning dad kept her home and never sent her to school. So when you said she was confused when told it was wrong for you to have sex with girls who are not her, it's because it's what she's used to."_ Kora explained.

"So you grew up in a situation where it's ok for men to sleep with many women? But what about Ichigo then; what's with her?" Ryou asked kind of shocked.

 _"Yes…that's correct. I have yet to get to teaching her that it's not ok to sleep with many women like that. Dad is just…I don't know how to explain it…he's not right in the head I guess. As for Ichigo; it's because she's in heat as well. After she's out of heat, she'll be back to normal. It's quite possible she won't even remember saying that; but if she does she'll apologize like crazy…to both of you. But hey, we have to go or we're going to be late. I'll talk to you later; have a good rest of your day."_ Kora said before hanging up.

"Yeah, bye." Ryou said hanging up sighing…


	7. Maya Pt 2!

**Maya:**

Age: 16

Jobs: Writer, Mew Mew & Waitress at Café Mew Mew

Animal DNA: Iberian Wildcat

Favorite Color: Teal or Turquoise

Hobbies: Writing, Reading & Doodling

Grateful For: Her sister & Her Friends

Hates: Bullies, Liars & Hypocrites

Personality: Ditzy, Airheaded, Kind & Caring

* * *

 **Five Hours Later:**

Maya had cried herself to sleep and has been sleeping until now; she went downstairs wearing only a short night shirt.

Ryou was in the kitchen making Maya's favorite food; curly pasta with white sauce and chicken with a salad.

"Mmmm…" Maya moaned rubbing her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

"Maya, you're awake; how are you feeling?" Ryou asked looking at Maya worried.

"I'm ok…my head hurts a little. Is Ichigo still here?" Maya asked looking around.

"No, she left a few hours ago. But, she's called a few times…" Ryou said simply as he cooked the chicken.

"What smells good?" Maya asked sniffing the air.

"I thought I'd try making your favorite…pasta with white sauce and chicken correct?" Ryou asked as she walked in and leaned against the counter.

"Mmmhmm…" Maya said softly.

"Are you ok?" Ryou asked.

"I'm sorry about Ichigo…" Maya said softly.

"That's not your fault…it's not even Ichigo's fault. Don't worry; everything should be better after a few days." Elliot said stirring the noodles.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked leaning over the counter.

'My god she smells good; she smells so much better than all the others.' Ryou thought before answering her, "It's nothing to worry about; I think it has to do with you all being in heat at the same time. Anyways, you like your noodles overcooked right; you like them soft?" Ryou asked.

"Oh yes. Would it be ok if I made a salad to go along with the pasta?" Maya asked with a smile.

"That'd be just fine." Ryou replied as she went to the kitchen.

'Damnit all…' Ryou thought to himself as he started to become hard. Maya was getting salad stuff from the fridge; she was bent over and Ryou could not only smell her scent even more, but he could also see her lacy teal panties she was wearing.

"I can't take it anymore; you smell so good!" Ryou exclaimed turning off the stove.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Maya asked confused as she closed the fridge door and set all the salad ingredients on the counter.

"Maya, I need you; I need you now." Ryou said pinning her to the fridge by her upper arms.

"Ryou?" Maya asked softly before Ryou pushed himself up against her and started to hungrily kiss her.

"Ry-Ryou…I-I've never…" Maya started, red in the face.

"I know; I'll take care of you, I promise." Ryou said simply, pushing into her making her moan out.

"Ry-Ryou…"

"Maya…let me take you." Ryou said pushing into her more.

"Ple-please not here…" Maya begged out.

Ryou didn't need to hear anything else; he picked her up, hiking her legs up around his waist and carried her upstairs to his room.

Once in his room he pushed her up against his door and pushed against her with full force causing her to moan out.

"Mmmmm…" Maya moaned out.

"You sound lovely…" Ryou moaned into her neck.

"Ryou…please, I'm scared. Will it hurt?" Maya asked, wiggling against him.

"Only for a little bit…but it should feel good the rest of the time. You can trust me; I'll take care of you…I promise. But, if you want to stop, we can because I love you and I don't want to hurt you." Ryou said as he placed her on her feet and backed up a little.

Maya stood there searching his eyes before she latched onto him and hugged him.

"Thank you. Please be gentle." Maya said softly giving him permission.

Ryou didn't say anything; he just picked her up and carried her to his bed.

"Anything you want." Ryou said laying her down before removing his shirt and pants making her blush.

"Ryou…" Maya said softly as she sat up and nervously removed her shirt leaving her in only her panties.

Ryou couldn't help but wonder why she was so shy right now; she was in heat and from her scent, he could tell she was far enough along with it. Maybe it was because it was her first time; she was still a virgin…still had her innocence intact.

He got into bed next to her and started to gently kiss her while tracing his finger all over her stomach making her jump.

"Maya?" Ryou asked stopping everything he was doing?

"Yes, what is it?" Maya asked looking at him as she covered her breasts, becoming shy.

"So shy." Ryou said taking one of her hands in his before speaking again, "can I mark you as mine and mine alone?" Ryou asked making her look at him.

"Ryou, what are you asking?" Maya asked shocked, but happy as tears threatened to fall.

"Maya I love you and only you; and I only want to be with you. And I understand now why you don't understand, but what I did _was_ wrong. And I promise you that after all this crap is done and over with I will **_never_** have sex with any other girls but you. I want to be committed to you and you alone. That being said I want you to be committed to me as well. I want to be with you forever. So, will you let me mark you as mine?" Ryou asked again causing tears to roll down her face.

"Yes, I'll let you mark me as yours." Maya said smiling.

Ryou smiled as he rolled on top of her.

"I love you Ryou." Maya said softly as Ryou bent down and started sucking at a spot between her neck and shoulder.

"I love you too and I'm sorry." Ryou said as he took her hand before he started nibbling on that spot.

Both of them took a deep breath as Ryou bit into her flesh causing her to cry out.

He held his place for a good minute or so before releasing and just sucking on her skin while she breathed deeply.

"I love you." Ryou said leaning up off of her.

"I love you too." Maya said with a soft smile.


	8. Maya Pt 3!

**Maya:**

Age: 16

Jobs: Writer, Mew Mew & Waitress at Café Mew Mew

Animal DNA: Iberian Wildcat

Favorite Color: Teal or Turquoise

Hobbies: Writing, Reading & Doodling

Grateful For: Her sister & Her Friends

Hates: Bullies, Liars & Hypocrites

Personality: Ditzy, Airheaded, Kind & Caring

* * *

Ryou and Maya lay in bed making out, Ryou leaning over her.

After a few minutes Ryou tore himself away from her lips to start kissing and sucking on her neck, leaving a few hickeys.

"Ryou…" Maya moaned out when she felt him feeling up her breasts.

"Do you like this?" Ryou asked, teasing her as he continued to feel her breasts up.

Maya didn't really say anything; she just squirmed around under him as he pinched her nipples lightly.

After a few minutes Ryou held onto her hips as he started to kiss her chest; teasing her before he started to kiss at her breasts.

"Ryou!" Maya cried out at the new feeling.

He started around the areola and the nipple, leaving hickeys before sucking on the nipple and areola.

"Uh! Huh. Huh. Huh. MmmMmmm!" Maya started panting and then moaned out as she squirmed around.

"Someone seems to be enjoying herself." Ryou said, smiling as he pulled away from a very flushed Maya.

"Please don't stop…" Maya panted out becoming bold as sat up and pulled him to her.

"Hmmm…naughty, naughty girl." Ryou said as he started kissing down her body again, making sure to pay close attention to her breasts before moving down to her stomach.

"Mmmm…Ryou!" Maya cried out when she felt him tongue her belly button.

Maya was too far along in a feeling of nirvana, she hadn't noticed Ryou removing her panties; she didn't even know they were off until she felt his hand cupping her pussy, which was already wet.

"Ry-Ryou?" Maya stuttered out as felt him start to just rub her.

"Does this feel good?" Ryou asked looking at her face as he continued to rub her.

"Y-yes." Maya replied softly, lifting her lower half up a little.

"Well then…you'll really like this." Ryou said before he just barely stuck his finger between her folds before gently pushing it inside of her.

"Uh! Uh! Huh-uh! Ryou!" Maya cried out, completely spazing out; Ryou just smiled at her as he continued to pump is finger in and out of her.

"Ry-Ryou…I-I-I'm going to…" Maya panted out as she started squirming around even more.

"Good girl; go ahead and cum." Ryou said pushing deeper causing to Maya to cum hard, crying out.

After a few seconds of her insides pulsing and clenching onto Ryou's finger like a vice grip, he pulled out and licked his fingers clean.

Maya had just started to calm down when Ryou leaned down and put his face in-between her legs and started to gently kiss and lick her pussy lips.

Maya just lay there panting, enjoying what Ryou was doing to her; she wasn't as shy or embarrassed anymore. In fact her heat was finally starting to show and come out at full force.

"Ryou!" Maya nearly screamed and pushed her hands down by his head when she felt his tongue enter her deeply…it didn't take long to get her to cum this way.

After she came, Ryou completely cleaned her up, not leaving a single of drop of cum left on her.

After a few minutes of just laying there making out once again, Maya managed to get her hand inside of Ryou's boxers; she started rubbing him off.

"Maya…" Ryou growled into Maya's mouth when he felt her hand on his throbbing member.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Maya asked when Ryou pulled away from her.

"Oh, it does. But I want it to feel better…and make it easier for you." Ryou said pulling his boxers off revealing is hard aching member standing at attention.

Maya just started at his cock blushing furiously; she'd never a cock before.

"Is everything ok?" Ryou asked concerned.

"I-I'm not sure…I've never seen one before. I didn't know they were that big." Maya said softly making Ryou chuckle a bit.

"Why thank you. And not everyone is big; some guys are smaller; everyone is different. No guy has the same size or shaped penis." Ryou said taking her hand and placed it back on his cock.

"O-ok…" Maya said nervously as she moved her hand from tip to balls.

'My god this is the best feeling ever.' Ryou thought to himself as she continued to rub him.

"Maya…" Ryou grunted out as she began to rub a little faster.

"Maya…I think I'm about to cum." Ryou groaned a few minutes later.

A few seconds after he said that, Ryou came all over Maya's hand and stomach.

After a minute or two Ryou pushed Maya back down to the bed (he wasn't one for blowjobs) and climbed on top of her.

"Maya, are you ready?" Ryou asked placing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Mmmhmm…yes; I'm ready. Do you have a condom?" Maya said softly when she felt his tip against her.

"Hold on a second…" Ryou said as he got up and went digging through his desk drawer; he had one condom left.

Ryou slipping the condom on and then got back on top of her, placing his tip back at her entrance; man, he really hated wearing condoms…especially when it was when it was with the one he loved.

He didn't say anything after that; he just stuck his cock a little ways into her before pulling out a little ways and then shoving back in…tearing her hymen and taking her innocence along with it.

Ryou was a little surprised because Maya didn't scream out; she just tensed up a little as she tightly shut her eyes, tears slipping out and down her cheeks.

"Maya…are you ok?" Ryou asked, concerned for the first time since they started.

Maya nodded her head slowly, "y-yes, I'm ok. It just hurts a little." Maya answered a little shaky.

"I'm sorry." Ryou said using his thumb to rub away her tears.

"It's ok. Can I have a few seconds?" Maya asked looking up at him.

"Of course; just tell me when you're ready." Ryou said calmly as he sat there, inside of her.

"Ok…you can start moving." Maya said softly after a few minutes as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Ryou didn't say anything; he just started moving in and out of her slowly at first to allow her to get used to him invading her body like he was.

After a few minutes he started moving a little faster when she started moaning out for more.

"Ryou!" Maya cried out as she came.

'He feels really good inside of me…but it also feels weird. I don't know what it is, but something feels weird.' Maya thought to herself as Ryou started speeding up again.

"Maya…" Ryou grunted as he came.

'Damnit…why don't I feel satisfied? I need her badly…' Ryou thought pulling out of her. And he wasn't the only one; she didn't feel satisfied either.

Ryou pulled the condom off and threw it aside.

'That's a lot of Ryou's essence…' Maya thought and then her mind went blank as Ryou entered her again…without a condom.

"Ry-Ryou?" Maya questioned.

"I'm sorry baby…I just really need you." Ryou said as he began pushing in and out of her at an alarming pace.

"Bu-but what about a condom?" Maya asked, spreading her legs more and pulling herself closer to him feeling him hit spots she didn't know she had.

"Doesn't it feel better without one?" Ryou asked huskily, turning her on.

'He's right…it does feel better; it doesn't feel weird like it does with a condom.' Maya thought to herself before she surrendered all thoughts and just let him take her.

"Well? Doesn't it feel better without a condom?" Ryou asked again, demanding an answer.

"YES! It feels so much better without a condom! Please; please take me however you wish!" Maya cried feeling the force of his cock all the way in her stomach.

"Oh such a good girl!" Ryou started going faster, hitting her sweet spot each time he re-entered her.

"Ryou!" Maya cried out reaching another orgasm.

"Turn around." Ryou ordered pulling out.

"Yes master." Maya said rolling onto her hands and knees.

"Master? I like it." Ryou said extremely turned.

"Ohhh! Ahhh! Master Ryou!" Maya cried out when she felt Ryou enter her pussy from behind.

"Good girl…beg for me! Beg for master's cock." Ryou demanded as he continued to pound her from behind.

"Please master; please more! Give me more!" Maya cried as she fell onto her stomach.

After a few minutes Ryou was right on top of her, pushing at a new angle.

"Ry-Ryou…I'm going to cum again! I-I'm cumming!" Maya cried as she came again.

After a few minutes Ryou pulled out and flipped her over again; he then pushed inside of her.

"I'm getting close baby…just a little longer." Ryou grunted as he laid right on top of her, holding onto her hips, roughly pushing into her.

"Ryou…" Maya moaned out as she clung to him.

"Oh god Maya!" Ryou moaned before he bit into her shoulder again; he lost it.

"Ry-Ryou! Ryou! RYOU! RYYYOOUUU!" Maya cried as she came one last time, arching her body into his even more as she completely spazzed out.

"Maya, I'm cumming; I'm cumming!" Ryou exclaimed as he slammed into her as deep as he could go one last time; releasing all of his seeds into her.

"Ryou!" Maya cried when she felt his cum enter her.

'It's so warm…I can feel it all the way in my stomach again.' Maya thought to herself.

After a few minutes Ryou pulled out and fell next to her; pulling her to him they panted until they calmed down.

"I love you Maya." Ryou said as he kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I love you too Ryou." Maya said, all thoughts leaving her head after he said that; also…her stomach started growling.

"Oh…hahaha; let's go get cleaned up and head downstairs. I'll finish making dinner so that we can eat." Ryou said smiling.

"Ok." Maya said softly as they got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned off…


	9. Aftermath!

It was the next morning when Maya got up and went down to the kitchen in just a pair of panties and one of Ryou's shirts.

'He came inside of me last night… This is bad; what if I become pregnant? I can't get an abortion; that's just not something I believe in…all life is precious. But, what if he doesn't want a baby yet? What if he tells me he'll leave me if I keep it? What do I do then? I don't think I can do it by myself. What do I do?' Maya thought to herself; and as she continued to think negatively it all became too much for her as she fell to her knees and just started crying.

Ryou, sensing something was wrong, immediately got up and headed downstairs in just his boxers.

"Maya; Maya, what's wrong?" Ryou asked right away once he found her crying on the kitchen floor.

"Y-you came inside of me; I-I'm not protected. I-I'll become pregnant!" Maya cried uncontrollably.

"Maya…I'm sorry; I should've been more careful." Ryou said holding her.

"I-I-I should've tried to stop you…" Maya cried.

"Well…did you want me to stop?" Ryou asked seriously, looking at her.

"…No…I really liked what you did to me…" Maya said softly and slowly.

Ryou was about to say something, but she continued to speak.

"And I want you to do it again. But…"Maya started.

"But what?" Ryou asked confused.

"I-I don't want you to leave me…" Maya cried.

"Why would I leave you?" Ryou asked confused and hurt.

"Because I-I'll become pregnant an-and…" Maya started.

"Stop; just stop right there. Do you think I'd leave you if you got pregnant?" Ryou asked making her look at him.

"You're only twenty three and have a lot ahead of you and…" Maya started.

"Yeah, and you're only sixteen. I know your beliefs on abortion; I know you believe in all life is precious…so do I. And I know maybe I should've held back and not cum inside of you; but I'm also glad that I did. Maya I love you and I make no plans on leaving you ever; especially if you become pregnant. Unless you do not wish to become pregnant, I won't push it on you. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be a father at this point in my life. Whatever happens happens; as long as it's with you, I'm happy." Ryou said holding onto Maya for dear life causing her to frantically cling to him and cry into his chest.

"I-I'm sorry…" Maya cried feeling all sorts of emotions wash over her.

"It's perfectly ok; I understand. I love you." Ryou said softly holding onto her; he just figured she was all emotional from losing her virginity to him. He had heard that for some girls, when they lose their virginities, they become extremely emotional. Not only that, but he had cum inside of her without any warning whatsoever.

After a little bit, Maya had started to feel really hot all over as her heat started to rise again.

"Ryou…I feel so hot…" Maya whined as she climbed onto his lap.

"Oh really now; what does my little Maya want?" Ryou asked teasing her a little as he began sliding his hands all over her back.

"You. Please, I want you." Maya begged as she pressed her body up against his and started to gently kiss his neck.

"Now now Maya…didn't you get enough last night?" Ryou asked teasing her; he wanted her heat up as high as he could get her.

"Please Ryou, please. Right here; right now. Please. PLEASE!" Maya cried as she began rocking her hips into his, making him harder.

"Damnit Maya!" Ryou growled as he grabbed her ass and held her against him.

"Ahh!" Maya cried out when she felt his length pushing against her so suddenly.

She then gasped in surprise when Ryou pushed her away and pulled her up with him when he stood up.

"Right here, right now huh?" Ryou asked pressing right against her, causing her to pant and beg for more.

"Please." Maya begged.

"You asked for this; just remember that." Ryou warned as he pulled the shirt she was wearing up over her head.

For some reason Ryou couldn't control himself; his hormones were just as out of whack as hers were; he felt that he could fuck her all day long…and he wanted to as he started feeling her up while she ran her hands all over his body.

"Where?" Ryou asked before she arched her back; he knew what she wanted.

"Hold on a second." Ryou said as he lifted her up; he then placed her on the counter so that she would be a little more comfortable.

"Spread your legs." Ryou commanded and she listened so that he could step in between her legs and start massaging her breasts and sucking on her neck where he marked her.

They were just getting into everything when they heard a shocked gasp from the kitchen door; Ichigo was standing there shocked at what she was witnessing…


	10. Maya, Ichigo, Mint & Zakuro!

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked still in shocked.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Maya asked looking at Ichigo in shock.

"Well…I came to apologize for what I said and how I said it; I don't know what came over me. So you're having sex now?" Ichigo asked looking at Maya and Ryou.

"No; we're making love." Maya said walking over to Ichigo in just her panties.

"Really now? Does he know what I've taught you?" Ichigo asked confusing Ryou.

"No; I haven't told him yet. I was going to later today." Maya said softly.

"Tell me what?" Ryou asked curiously and then got a shock of the lifetime when Ichigo just all of the sudden grabbed Maya and started French kissing her. He was even more shocked because Maya was responding to Ichigo and was kissing her back.

Granted it was a shock for him, it was also a turn-on for him as well.

After a few minutes of watching the two girls kiss and feel each other up Ryou had had enough and went over and pressed his body up against Maya's and started kissing and sucking on her neck.

"So…you've been practicing with Ichigo huh? Such a naughty girl." Ryou said as he started feeling up her Maya's breasts while looking directly into Ichigo's eyes.

"Yes…but we never had sex; I promise." Maya moaned out.

"Why not? Ichigo, why don't you get situated; I'll be right back." Ryou said reluctantly pulling away from Maya as he went to his room.

A few minutes later when he came back with a few pillows and a blanket, Ichigo was down to nothing but her bra and panties.

"Ryou, you're back." The girls panted out with smiles when they seen him.

"I told you I would be." Ryou responded.

"Why do you have pillows and a blanket?" Maya asked looking at him.

"To lay on; so we can be comfy instead of laying on the cold, hard floor." Ryou said laying the blanking on floor; he then placed the pillows on top of the blanket.

"Smart." Ichigo and Maya said at the same time.

"So…how do you girls want to do this?" Ryou asked looking at the girls.

Ichigo just looked at Maya while Maya looked at Ichigo before smiling; they then got comfy on the blanket.

"Do what you please." The girls said softly as they waited.

Ryou just smiled as he crawled in-between the two.

Both girls Ryou could tell were at their highest peaks of being in heat; Maya just started her first heat while Ichigo's heat was coming to a close.

The beginning and the end of being in heat were the strongest times of a girl being in heat; while in-between were not as strong…for some girls. It really depends on the species of animal and the girl. Some girls can bear with it and ignore it while others have a harder time with it; and some girls can't ignore it at al.

Once Ryou got comfy on his back the girls crawled over to him, leaning their bodies against his while they both started to lightly kiss and suck on his neck.

While they were kissing and sucking on his neck, Ryou managed to fondle and play with Maya's breasts with one hand and grab a hold Ichigo's ass with the other.

"Ryou…" Both girls moaned out at the feeling of his hands on their bodies.

"You two are such good girls." Ryou said smiling as he lost himself in hormones and pheromones; he was in a sense, no longer in control of his actions.

"Aww? Good girls? I don't think so; we were so totally going for naughty." Ichigo said as she removed her bra.

"You maybe; I'm Ryou's good girl." Maya said smiling as she looked from Ichigo to Ryou.

"Not while I'm here you're not." Ichigo said leaning over Ryou to start kissing Maya again. And once again Maya replied while pushing her upper body closer to Ichigo's.

While this was going on, Ryou couldn't help himself; he leaned up just a little bit, pushed one of each of the girls' breast against the others and started sucking on both of their nipples causing both girls to moan into each other's mouths.

"Music to my ears." Ryou mumbled while he continued to suck.

After a few minutes Ryou eventually decided it was time to have some more fun as he slid each of his hands down the girls' stomachs and into their panties to play and tease them a little bit.

"Eh, eh, eh…don't you two stop kissing; keep going…or I'll stop." Ryou warned when the girls pulled away to moan out.

The girls went back to kissing, but they weren't going to let him get away with that; they wrapped an arm around each other's necks while their other hands went down to play with Ryou through his boxers.

After a few minutes their hands traveled to the inside of his boxers and started rubbing his bare cock causing him to groan into their breasts.

"Tease us and we'll tease you back." Ichigo said with a grin as she and Maya continued to rub him while he continued to tease them.

"Mmmm…." "RYOU!" "Maya! Ichigo!" The three of them moaned out as they all came on each others' hands.

The girls collapsed back onto the blanket and pillows, panting, trying to get their breaths back; Ryou was also laying there panting trying to get his breath back.

"Let's see…who's first?" Ryou asked sitting up while looking at the girls.

"I think I'll start with you." Ryou said pulling Maya's panties down.

"And while you take care of her, Maya can take care of me." Ichigo said moving over to Maya's face while removing her panties.

Ichigo was laying her back while Maya was on her knees eating her out while Ryou ate her out.

"Oh…" Ichigo moaned out feeling pleasure from Maya's tongue while Maya sucked and lightly moaned into her pussy as Ryou sucked on Maya's pussy, sticking his tongue deep within her.

"Do you girls want to go upstairs to my room?" Ryou asked looking at the girls noticing that Maya's knees were starting to shake from kneeling on the floor. Even though he had a blanket, it wasn't suitable for lying on hard tiled floors.

"You read our minds." Ichigo and Maya said softly.

"Well then, let's go." Ryou said helping the girls up while grabbing his clothes and the blanket while the girls grabbed Ichigo's clothes, Maya's panties and the pillows before heading upstairs.

However, before they made it to the stairs Zakuro and Mint showed up.

"What's going on in here?" Zakuro and Mint asked looking at the three of them.

"Why? Do you want to join us?" Ichigo asked looking at the two.

"Oh…let's make it a party then." Ichigo said with a mischievous smile.

"Well, if we're all going to be involved we'll need to use your bed. Do you mind?" Ryou asked looking at Maya.

"No, I don't mind." Maya said softly; she just wanted Ryou's cock inside of her again.

"Ok then, let's get going." Ryou said leading the way with Maya and Ichigo right behind him and the others behind them.

Once they made it to Maya's room Zakuro shut the door behind them.

"Where are Lettuce and Berry?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Berry's out of heat and is spending time with her dad and Lettuce is spending time with Pie; he got done with what he was doing and came back early." Zakuro explained simply as they all got into bed.

"What about Kish and Tart?" Ichigo asked right away.

"They're not back yet. Kish disappeared for a few hours the other day and they weren't too happy about that and are making him stay until time is up. And because he didn't want to be there alone he made Tart stay back with him until he could go home as well. But Pie doesn't seem to mind; he's actually quite happy to have peace and quiet." Zakuro explained.

"So how are we going to do this? Four girls and one guy?" Maya asked innocently.

"Oh Maya, so innocent; how you have a lot to learn." Ichigo, Zakuro and Mint all said at the same time with smiles.

Soon Ichigo was whispering in her ear, causing Maya to blush like crazy.

After Ichigo was done, she and Maya went to the end of the bed and started stroking, kissing and sucking on Ryou's cock causing him to groan out.

While they were taking care of Ryou, Zakuro and Mint had removed their clothes and were laying next to Ryou 69ing, getting each other plenty wet.

Ryou came all over the girls' faces a few seconds later; groaning the entire time.

"Now us girls will take control; Ryou, just lie back and enjoy." Zakuro said as she helped Maya onto Ryou's cock while Ichigo sat on Ryou's face.

"Well, I see you're not a virgin after all. Have you never been on top?" Zakuro asked holding onto Maya's waist.

"N-no…I haven't." Maya panted out.

"Well then, let me help you. Just rock your hips back and forth; yeah, just like that." Zakuro said as she pressed her body against Maya's back, helping her rock against Ryou's hips while playing with her breasts.

While that was going on Mint was up by Ichigo, sucking on her breasts and fingering herself while Ryou held onto Ichigo's hips so she wouldn't fall off.

"Maya, come here." Ichigo moaned out grabbing a hold of Maya's neck and started fiercely kissing her; Maya responded by kissing her back while holding onto Ichigo's neck as well.

After a few minutes, Ichigo and Maya pulled away from each other as they and Ryou came.

Ichigo came first into Ryou's mouth before falling off of him while Maya and Ryou came together.

"Who's next?" Mint asked with a smile.

"Ichigo's next, seeing as Elliot just made her nice and wet. Mint, you get on Ryou's face and get wet, I'll stay where I am and whenever Maya can, she'll do what she pleases to you." Zakuro explained as everyone got situated; it's obvious that she's in charge of all of this.

So this went on for over another hour and a half. Ichigo took her turn riding Ryou until they came together; Mint had come sometime before them…Mint was enjoying herself, but she was also having a hard time with this because she was purely a lesbian and only had feelings for Zakuro; but for some reason she really wanted to become pregnant as well…so she road Ryou as well.

While Mint road Ryou Ichigo was sitting behind her playing with her breasts and rubbing up against her. Maya was busy sucking on Zakuro's breasts as Ryou ate her out.

And finally when Zakuro was riding him, Mint was behind her and Maya was sitting on his face while Ichigo sucked on her tits.

It was now Ryou's turn to take control and it was now just him and Maya; Ichigo had gotten dressed and headed home. Mint and Zakuro were done…with him; they decided to continue what they were doing in the shower.

"How was that?" Ryou asked as he got on top of Maya.

"Interesting. But now it's just you and me." Maya said softly as she felt Ryou's cock rubbing the outside of her pussy lips.

"Yes, yes it is just the two of us. Now I'm going to take care of you." Ryou said pushing inside of her causing her to moan out.

"Does that feel good?" Ryou asked after a few minutes.

"Yes!" Maya cried out.

"Are you going to cum soon?" Ryou asked feeling her walls tighten up.

"Soon; you're going to make me cum soon!" Maya cried out.

"Good…so am I." Ryou said as he started pushing in harder and faster.

"Do you want my cum inside of you?" Ryou asked after another minute or two.

"Yes! Please cum inside of me!" Maya cried out.

"I don't think I'll ever understand a straight relationship…" Mint said as she and Zakuro exited the bathroom, into Maya's room.

"You don't have to; you're with me. And hey, I used to be straight; I understand it. In a way it's just like being a lesbian or gay…it's all about love and who a person is in love with. And that's all that matters…or that's all that should matter. Come on, let's let them be." Zakuro said as they started walking out of Maya's room and downstairs to the main area of the café.

"Right." Mint said following Zakuro…


	11. Lettuce & Pie!

It had been a few days since Lettuce was in heat and let Ryou fuck her because of it.

Pie came back the other day and she just couldn't keep it from him; she told him what happened and begged him not to be mad at Ryou because it wasn't a hundred percent his fault.

Pie said he understood; that it was ok; he had to go back to his home planet to fuck a few of his race's girls so that his name would live on. So did Kish; and Tart had to ejaculate into a few cups or whatever so that his sperm could be used later on considering his age.

They reconciled by making love that night and Lettuce let him mark her as his own. Now, no matter what; no matter if she was in heat or no, no other man could touch her without his permission.

Pie had something he had to do, but he promised her he would be back; he went to see Ryou.

When he got there he got a huge surprise; Ryou, Maya and…Keiichiro were fucking like crazy in Ryou's bed.

"Pie?" Maya asked when she seen him causing Ryou and Keiichiro to pull out right away and cover the three of them up.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt…I just wanted to come by and say I understand why you fucked Lettuce a few days ago…she was in heat and you two were the only ones in the room. I want to say thank you for wearing a condom…even if she can't get pregnant; it means a lot to us. And then I noticed that you've marked Maya; I've done the same to Lettuce. So now you can't touch Lettuce without my permission. And like I said I get it; she was in heat and you two were the only ones here. But now she belongs to me and that's that. Just a Maya belongs to you. Umm…that's all I wanted to say. So I'll let you get back to whatever it is you were doing." Pie said orbing back to Lettuce…

"Wow…" Pie said sitting next to Lettuce on her bed.

"What? What's wrong?" Lettuce asked concerned.

"I just saw something I don't think I'll ever be able to unsee." Pie said as he shuddered.

"What?" Lettuce asked again, even more concerned as she gently grabbed Pie's arm.

"Since when did Maya become sexually active?" Pie asked still shocked.

"I don't know…I didn't even know she and Ryou were active. Why do you ask?" Lettuce asked confused.

"I just walked in on Ryou and Keiichiro fucking Maya at the same time; she was sandwiched between the two." Pie said shuddering at the memory.

"She must be in heat; I don't see her having sex with two men at once otherwise. I know that she and Ryou would eventually have sex; but not her and Keiichiro…or the both of them at the same time. Maya is just too sweet for that on a normal basis." Lettuce said softly.

"Yeah…" Pie sighed as he lay back on the bed.

"So…did it just freak you out; or did it turn you on?" Lettuce asked as she climbed onto Pie and straddled him.

"Well…nothing or no one turns me on quite like you. Come here you." Pie said pulling Lettuce down on him and started kissing her very passionately, sticking his tongue in her mouth.

After a few minutes Lettuce started rocking her pelvis against his making Pie grunt and groan into her mouth.

"Lettuce…" Pie growled.

"Yes?" Lettuce asked innocently.

Ever since Lettuce has been with Pie she's become more…adventurous.

"You naughty, naughty girl; I think you need to be taught a lesson." Pie said flipping them over so he was on top, pinning her to the bed by her shoulders.

"Hmm…what's with this outfit? It's so sexy looking." Pie said running his hands all over her body.

Lettuce had bought one of Kora's old school uniforms from her seeing as they were around the same height and size and then gave it to Zakuro to modify it for her.

The uniform was a sea foam green and pale blue plaid skirt with a plain white shirt with thigh high white socks. She didn't bother wearing the shoes. But anyways, the normally knee high skirt was now just a little past her thighs. And the shirt which normally covers everything is now very revealing; it was very low cut making her breasts pop and the shirt cut off just a few inches under breasts.

"Do you like it Mr. Pie?" Lettuce asked in a teasing sort of tone as she placed her finger by her lips.

"Like it? No, I love it. I wasn't aware that school girls were able to wear uniforms this…sexily delicious." Pie said looking her up and down.

"We're not…" Lettuce said in a devious tone of voice.

"Oh really? I guess I'll need to strip you down and punish you." Pie said standing up.

"Oh but Mr. Pie…" Lettuce started.

"Don't "oh but Mr. Pie" me. You've been naughty and need to be punished. Now stand up and turn around." Pie said as he removed his clothes, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Yes of course Mr. Pie." Lettuce said standing up.

"This shirt…it's certainly not standard material; it's not short enough." Pie said standing behind her, pressing right up against her as he pulled her shirt off and discovered something pleasantly surprising.

"No bra? Well, I suppose you get points for that." Pie whispered in her ears as he fondled her breasts.

"Oh Mr. Pie…" Lettuce moaned out.

"And this skirt…it's not short enough either." Pie said roughly pulling it down leaving Lettuce only in her thigh high socks and panties.

"Mr. Pie…so mean…" Lettuce moaned out.

"Oh, you have no idea little girl; just you wait." Pie said as he bit into her neck a little; not enough to draw blood, but enough for her to know who she belonged to.

"Now, turn around." Pie commanded.

"Yes Mr. Pie." Lettuce said turning around.

As soon as she was facing him Pie pulled her to him and started to feverously kiss her, forcing his tongue in her mouth while grinding against her causing her to moan like crazy as she returned his kiss with equal force; their tongues wrestling for dominance.

After a few minutes Pie pushed Lettuce to the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Oh Lettuce, my little sexy school girl…I need you; I need you bad; I need you now." Pie said as he started to kiss and suck on her breasts.

"Oh Mr. Pie!" Lettuce cried out when she felt him bit her nipple.

Like normal he didn't spend too much time at her breasts before removing her panties and shoved his finger in without any warning.

"Ohhh! Oh! AHHH!" Lettuce moaned and screamed in pleasure as she came after just a few thrusts of his finger.

"Oh Mr. Pie…" Lettuce moaned when he pulled his finger out.

He didn't say anything; he just went to work at kissing her pussy lips before sticking his tongue inside of her, tasting every inch of her; loving how she sounded when she cried out for him; loving the feeling of her squirming around because of him.

She was about to cum; he could tell…so he pulled his tongue out and started biting and kissing her thighs.

"Mr. Pie…" Lettuce pouted when she realized he wasn't going to let her cum.

"Uh-uh…I told you, you needed to be punished." Pie said as he continued to bite and kiss her thighs.

"But Mr. Pie please! Please don't tease me! I'll be a good girl!" Lettuce cried out.

"Oh really? You're going to be a good girl?" Pie asked teasing her as he went to just kissing the top of her sex.

"Yes! Yes! I promise; I promise to be a good girl for you! Please! Please Mr. Pie!" Lettuce cried as she wiggled against his lips.

"Well…since you asked so nicely." Pie said as he slowly darted his tongue in and out of her causing her to spasm and cry out for him even more.

Once again, he seen that she was going to cum and stopped what he was doing.

"Mr. Pie!" Lettuce cried out in frustration; she needed to cum and he was denying her of that pleasure.

But this time he didn't stay away long as he went back and started munching on her clit while shoving his finger inside of her.

"Huh! Ohhhh! AHHH! Mr. Pieee!" Lettuce screamed, arching her back high off the bed as she came for him.

It's a good thing her parents were at work and younger brother was out with some friends or they might get in a lot of trouble.

"Oh such a good little girl you are. I think you need to be rewarded now. What do you think?" Pie asked leaning over her, placing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Please Mr. Pie; I've been good." Lettuce begged.

"Oh really? Say it first. And you know what I mean." Pie said rubbing his cock against her lips, just barely entering her.

"Oh Mr. Pie…you're so big; so much bigger than Ryou! And you're so much better than him. Please I want you; I want you in me!" Lettuce begged.

"You want me?" Pie asked.

"No, I need you! Please Mr. Pie; please enter me! I'm yours and only yours; I belong to you!" Lettuce cried out getting him; Pie then quickly pushed into her causing both of them to sigh out in relief.

Pie then grabbed her hips and started pounding her like a mad man; he was angry. Angry that Ryou, even though he completely understood why, fucked his woman…and she let him. He's mad that he wasn't there for her; that he too was being unfaithful. But he didn't have a choice if he wanted to be with her. But, that's why he understood why she let Ryou fuck her…asides the major fact that she was in heat and he wasn't there and she couldn't help it. But that didn't matter now; what mattered now was that she was his and they were making love.

"Mr. Pie!" Lettuce cried out having her first orgasm.

"My turn." Lettuce said flipping them over so that she was on top.

"Naughty, naughty girl…" Pie said and then started groaning while he felt up her breasts as she started wildly rocking her hips against his causing an indescribable feeling for the two.

"Yes, but you love your naughty little school girl. OH!" Lettuce said sexily and then gasped when she felt him grasp her waist and start thrusting up into her.

"Are you going to cum again?" Pie asked as they continued to move together.

"Yes!" Lettuce cried out.

"Good." Pie said thrusting even harder and faster.

"Mr. Pie!" Lettuce cried cumming again before falling onto him.

"Now it's my turn again." Pie said flipping them over so that he was once again in control.

"Mine! You're mine! You belong to me! He can't have you anymore!" Pie grunted out as he pushed in and out of her at an alarming rate.

Now when they first started out, this probably would've bothered or hurt Lettuce; but since they've been dating and having sex for quite some time now she loved it. She became so used to him losing control and being rough that it didn't matter to her anymore. In fact, if he was gentle with her she'd beg him to be rougher.

The only things she never really budged on was the use of toys, doggy style or anal.

"Mr. Pie…I'm going to cum again! You're going to make me cum again!" Lettuce cried out as she started spazing out underneath him.

"Good. Cum; cum for me." Pie said as he continued pushing into her.

"PIEEEE!" Lettuce screamed out as she reached her climax, her final orgasm.

"Oh! Oh! LET-LETTUCE! BABY!" Pie grunted and groaned as he came deep within her, filling her up…so much so that it overflowed out of her.

Neither of them thought anything of it because doctors told her she'd never be able to become pregnant.

"Oh Lettuce…I love you so much…even if you can't have kids. We'll adopt if we ever want kids in the future. It doesn't matter to me as long as I have you." Pie said pulling out, laying next to her before pulling her to him.

"I love you too; so much Pie. You have no idea how much that makes me so happy." Lettuce said softly as she laid her head on his chest, tears of happiness running down her face.

So that's how they fell asleep, cuddled together, naked…until her mother walked in and screamed, waking them up.

After a few hours of yelling and discussing and all that, Lettuce's parents settled down and welcomed Pie into their family…at the agreement that they didn't have sex while anyone else was in the house…


	12. Ichigo & Kish!

Ichigo was sitting on her couch eating an instant meal she made as her parents were out for the next few days on a business trip.

She was watching a porno movie…

Although, she was no longer in heat, Ichigo, for some reason, was very horny.

"Maybe, I'll try taking a shower…" Ichigo sighed as he put her fork and cup in the sink.

This had been a crazy week for Ichigo; she had sex with Ryou…twice. And on top of all that he came inside of her…but thanks to her mother she got the Plan B pill so that she wouldn't become pregnant.

"I can't believe I got so jealous of Ryou…Maya is one of my best friends and I do take her away from him more then I probably should…" Ichigo said as she entered her bedroom…only to be greeted by none other than Kish.

"Hiya there Kitten." Kish said with a smile.

"Kish…what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as she leaned against her door; boy did she want him at that moment.

"Well…I'm finally done with everything that needed to be done with on my home planet. So now, I can stay on earth with you and everyone else. I just figured I would come tell you so that you would be the first to know. How are Maya and that Ryou guy doing? Pie said that they've been very…naughty. Not only that, but I heard that you had sex with Ryou again…this time with Maya and the lesbians. I feel kind of…left out." Kish said pushing Ichigo up against her door.

"Kish…I couldn't help it; I was in heat…as was Maya. And I think this was her first heat…or her first really strong one. At least she got to do it with the one she loved…" Ichigo breathed out; she could feel his length against her with how close he was.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kish asked confused.

"I've never had sex with someone I loved while I was in heat. In fact, before this last week the only one I had sex with was Masaya…" Ichigo explained but was then silenced when Kish forcibly kissed her.

"Let me show you what it's like to have sex with a real man." Kish said picking her up and carried her to her bed.

"Ok…show me." Ichigo challenged.

"First things first…tell me how you feel about me…tell me the truth that I see in your eyes." Kish demanded.

"I think I love you. I think I've loved you for a little while now…I just didn't realize it until a little bit ago. I'm sorry." Ichigo said softly.

"It's ok; you realize it now…and that's all that matters. I love you too; I've always loved you…since the first time I seen you. I knew then that I would make you mine one way or another…no matter how long I had to wait for you. I would've waited an eternity for you…even if I had to find you in another life." Kish said leaning over her before kissing her tears away.

"Kish…I didn't know you could be so…deep. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Ichigo said through tears.

"Don't cry; you're so much more beautiful without tears." Kish said wiping her tears away before leaning down to kiss her again, this time pulling her sleep pants down before pinning her arms above her head.

"Ichigo…will you let me mark you as mine? Mine forever?" Kish asked pulling away from her.

"Kish…I don't…" Ichigo started, but was interrupted.

"Please Ichigo…I promise I will never hurt you in anyway ever and I will always be there for you no matter what. Please Ichigo, I want you to be mine and mine alone. And if after sometime we can't make it work I'll reverse the mark. Please Ichigo." Kish said pleading with Ichigo.

"Yeah, ok; you can mark me." Ichigo said softly.

And before she could change her mind, Kish pulled her shirt off, found a spot on her neck and bit down causing Ichigo to cry out and arch her back.

After a few minutes Kish pulled away and marveled at his mate. And she was truly his now; she had his mark so no one else could touch her.

"I love you Ichigo." Kish said as he placed his hands on her breasts and rubbed them around.

"I love you too Kish. Mmmm…" Ichigo moaned when she felt his fingers run over her sensitive nipples.

"Ichigo, you're already so wet." Kish said when his knee bumped her panty covered pussy.

"Kish…" Ichigo moaned out; she needed him so bad.

Kish couldn't wait anymore; he didn't care about any of that foreplay crap. He just needed her; he needed her right now. so he climbed out of bed and removed all of his clothes and her panties before climbing back on top of her.

"Are you ready for me Ichigo? I can't wait any longer; I've waited this long and I can't wait anymore. I need you; I need you so bad." Kish said placing his cock at her entrance.

"Yes, I'm ready. Do to me what you please." Ichigo said as she felt the tip of his cock inside of her.

Kish, after that, lost it and just pushed all the way inside of her causing her to moan out, arch her body and throw her head back.

"Are you alright?" Kish asked worried. Back on his home planet he had fucked a few different girls so that his name would live on there; but none of the girls reacted like this at all. In fact, most of them just laid there, moved a little with him and moaned while the rest of them said they had had better.

"Ye-yes, I-I'm fine…i-it's just…you have the biggest cock I've ever felt ever…" Ichigo breathed out as she panted and moaned.

"Wow…really? I mean…thank you…" Kish said in disbelief, but in happiness; he really did love Ichigo.

'It must be because I'm not human…' Kish thought to himself as he pushed himself in and out of her causing her to moan and spaz out.

"Kish!" Ichigo cried out when he hit a sensitive spot.

"Oh Ichigo…" Kish grunted out, grabbing her hips so he could get in deeper.

So after a few more pushes from Kish Ichigo came hard, arching her back and crying out for Kish…something neither of them would've ever happened in their lifetime.

Once she came Kish pulled out and flipped her over.

"I love you so much…" Kish said before entering her from behind causing Ichigo to scream out.

Boy was she really glad her parents weren't home at that very moment.

Ichigo just kept screaming and screaming in pleasure as Kish roughly grabbed at her hips while pushing in at a fast pace.

Kish also had to remember that he wasn't human and she was, so he had to be careful with her; he couldn't go as hard or as fast with her like he could of his people.

But, that wouldn't stop him from loving her to his full extent.

"KISH!" Ichigo screamed as she came hard again.

"Oh Kitten, I'm so close." Kish moaned out as he pulled out and gently placed her back on her back before gently entering her again.

"Kish…I don't know how much longer I can last." Ichigo breathed out.

'Oh my god…he's so, so, so much better than Masaya and Ryou ever were… I've never had sex this intense before…' Ichigo thought to herself as she felt herself becoming hot and heavy while the inside of her pussy started clenching at Kish's cock like a vice grip.

"I'm so glad. You're becoming so tight; you feel so good." Kish grunted out as he continued to gently push into her.

"Ki-Kish…I-I'm going to cum again! Yo-you're going to make me cum again!" Ichigo cried out.

"Good. Cum for me…cum for your mate. Come on baby; cum for me." Kish grunted out as he started pushing a little faster again.

"KI-KISSSSHHHH!" Ichigo screamed reaching her climax, her final orgasm.

"Kitten, I'm going to cum." Kish groaned out.

"Please Kish…not inside. I'm not ready to become pregnant yet." Ichigo pleaded out weakly.

"Damnit Kitten…" Kish cursed as he barely pulled out in time, cumming all over her stomach and breasts before collapsing next to her.

"I-I'm sorry Kish…" Ichigo breathed out when she felt him fall next to her.

"For…what?" Kish asked snaking his arm around her waist.

"For asking you not to cum inside; I'm just not ready…I still have a whole nother year left of school and I'm only seventeen…" Ichigo started.

"It's fine Kitten. I have you and that's all that matters to me. Besides…I'm not ready to be a father yet either. I forget that humans aren't like my species where they can control if they get pregnant or not." Kish said pulling her to him.

"Kish…thank you so much. And I love you. But…if we're going to be making love like that again and multiple times…I think you'll either need to wear a condom or I'll have to figure out what types of birth control I can be on so that you can cum inside…I'd really like to feel what cum feels like from you." Ichigo breathed out as she laid her head on his chest.

"That'd be great Kitten… So now what?" Kish asked looking at _his_ mate.

"Well…now I need to take a shower. Would you care to join me?" Ichigo asked softly as she slowly sat up; she was a little sore after that.

"I would love to." Kish said with a smile as he helped her up and into her bathroom…


	13. Ryou, Maya & Keiichiro!

"So what do you want to do today?" Ryou asked as he and Maya sat at one of the tables in the main area of the café.

"Oh…I don't know…" Maya said in a coy tone of voice; she wasn't as shy or innocent anymore.

"Oh really?" Ryou asked inching closer to Maya, who stood up.

"I think I want to be naughty just a little longer…" Maya purred pulling up her skirt to reveal a pair of black lacy panties that Zakuro had given her.

"Good. I like it when you're naughty." Ryou said as he pulled her clothes off and then her panties before making her lie down on the table; she wore no bra today.

"Now…what does my naughty little kitty want?" Ryou asked removing his clothing.

"I want you…I want you so bad…" Maya moaned out, begging for him.

"Hmm…I don't think you're wet enough…" Ryou said sticking a finger inside of her.

"Ryou!" Maya cried out.

"You need to be wet." Ryou said pulling his finger out of her and then went down to eat her out.

"Mmm…Ryouu!" Maya cried out.

"What's going on in here?" Keiichiro asked in shock as he walked through the front door.

"Keiichiro, what are you doing here?" Ryou asked as he kept tonguing Maya.

"I got done with all my things early." Keiichiro answered still in shock.

"What about Kora?" Ryou asked not even bothering to look up from what he was doing.

"They still needed her for some things." Keiichiro answered.

"Ryou…" Maya moaned out sitting up.

"What is it baby?" Ryou asked looking at her.

"Can we let him join us?" Maya asked looking at him.

"Sure; if you want him to." Ryou said with a smile.

"Yay! Keiichiro…please…why don't you join us?" Maya asked stepping in front of him.

"Maya…" Keiichiro started as he backed away.

"Please Keiichiro…" Maya pleaded again, this time pulling at his pants.

Keiichiro just looked at Ryou, who was too far gone to stop any of this.

"Maya, I'm with Kora, your sister. I love her and I don't want to hurt her." Keiichiro said, but was having a hard time controlling his shaking.

"Please Keiichiro; Kora doesn't have to know. Please…let me help you." Maya said as she knelt down onto her knees and the worked his pants down his legs.

"This is bad…" Keiichiro groaned, but eventually gave into the pleasure; he just couldn't fight it anymore.

"Ryou…he's big…" Maya said once she got a hold of Keiichiro's cock.

"Really now?" Ryou asked walking over to Maya and Keiichiro.

"Yes…" Maya said as she began rubbing Keiichiro's aching cock.

Ryou didn't say anything; he just knelt down behind Maya and started shoving his finger inside of her causing her to place her mouth on Keiichiro.

"Mayaa…" Keiichiro groaned out when he felt her lips on his shaft.

"Can we go upstairs?" Maya asked softly."

"Shall we head to my room?" Ryou asked as Keiichiro and Maya pulled away.

"Yes please." Maya said turning around so she was facing Ryou, who picked her up and carried her to his room, Keiichiro right behind them.

Once in there, Ryou put Maya on the bed and, because she wasn't wearing a bra, both he and Keiichiro got into bed next to her and started fondling her breasts causing her to lightly moan out.

After a few seconds they got tired of fondling, Ryou and Keiichiro looked at each other before deciding to suck on her breasts.

"Huh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Ohhh!" Maya moaned out at feeling to mouths and tongue on her breasts, flicking her erect nipples. She had never felt something like this before; two men sucking on her at the same time.

After a few minutes both men worked down Maya's panties and began feeling her up, each taking turns rubbing her here and there causing her to moan like crazy.

While sucking on her tits Ryou began rubbing her clit while Keiichiro stuck a finer inside of her.

"Ahhh! Oohh!" Maya moaned out.

"Does my little Maya like this?" Ryou asked while Keiichiro kept working on her, pumping his finger in and out of her.

"Yes, please, I want more!" Maya cried out.

"Good girl." Ryou and Keiichiro said.

After just a few more seconds Maya came screaming, but her torment wasn't done yet. It was Ryou's turn to pump his finger in and out of her while Keiichiro rubbed her clit.

"Ahhh! Oohh!" Maya moaned out again.

Ryou added a second finger in her, making her cum after only a few seconds.

Ryou and Keiichiro then looked at each other again as they both stuck a finger in her and began pumping making her cum almost right away.

When they pulled out they both licked her juices off of their fingers.

"You still taste sweet baby." Ryou said smiling.

"She does taste really sweet." Keiichiro said as he fondled her breast.

"Now what?" Ryou asked looking at Keiichiro.

"Should we have her suck our cocks?" Keiichiro asked.

"Well maybe one at a time. You go first; I'll take care of her first." Ryou said as he went to lick Maya's pussy lips.

"Ok then." Keiichiro said pulling down his boxers. "Here you go." He continued as he had Maya suck him off.

As Ryou stuck his tongue inside of Maya she started deep throating Keiichiro causing the both of them to moan.

Both Ryou and Keiichiro started fondling her breast while Keiichiro also held her head.

"Oh, oh, I'm going to cum! Come on sweetheart, swallow my cum." Keiichiro said cumming in her mouth, making her swallow everything while she came for Ryou.

Now it was time to switch places as Ryou pulled his boxers down and Keiichiro put his head between Maya's legs.

Ryou gave her a minute so she could breathe before having her take his cock in her mouth.

"Baby…so good." Ryou moaned out while Maya tongued the tip of his cock.

Much like when Ryou shoved his tongue in, when Keiichiro shoved his tongue in, Maya started deep throating Ryou.

It didn't take them long at all to cum after that. Maya swallowed most of Ryou's cum, but not all of it; he didn't hold her head there. Keiichiro swallowed all of Maya's juices that she released.

Now it was time.

"Maya are you ready?" Ryou asked.

"Ye-yes. B-but ho-how are they both going to fit in me?" Maya panted out as Ryou helped her sit up.

"We'll take care of that; don't you worry." Keiichiro said as Ryou got Maya out of the way.

Once Ryou had her Keiichiro laid down on the bed.

"Ok, climb up on top of him. We'll just ease you down, like so…" Ryou said easing her onto Keiichiro's erect cock causing her to moan out.

"Ohhh…"

"And then, just lean forward a little and I'll enter you like so…" Ryou said as he made his way into her pussy from behind.

"Ahhh…ohhh!" Maya screamed out as she felt two cocks inside of her at the same time.

"Are you doing ok?" Ryou and Keiichiro asked at the same time.

"Ye-yes…" Maya moaned out.

"Can we start moving?" The guys asked.

"Ye-yes plea-please!" Maya cried out.

Ryou grabbed her hips and started thrusting in and out of her while Keiichiro tightly grabbed her breasts pumping in and out of her.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ahhh! Ryou! Mr. Keiichiro! Ohh! Ohh! Ahhh!" Maya screamed out as she wiggled her hips along with them.

"Oh Maya, you feel sooo good!" Both men called out as they started feeling her up every which where.

"Sooo Good! Soo Good! More! More please!" Maya cried as they began to pump harder. They really couldn't go all that fast without slipping out of her.

"OH MY GODDD!" Maya screamed out as she came hard.

"Ok…I think it's time to switch." Ryou said pulling out.

"I agree. My turn to be in charge." Keiichiro said as Ryou lifted Maya up.

Maya sat on her knees while Ryou lay down on the bed and then helped Maya onto him and then Keiichiro pushed in from behind.

So they did it like that for a few minutes until Maya came crying out again.

After a few minutes so that the men weren't so shaky they stood up with Maya in between them and fucked her standing up.

"Ohh! Ohhh! Ryou! Mr. Keiichiro!" Maya cried out as she leaned her head back into Ryou's shoulder where Keiichiro took advantage and started sucking on her breasts while Ryou French kissed her.

Within seconds she came again.

Both men were getting close; they could feel it…but Keiichiro was closer.

"Go ahead…you finish first." Ryou said to Keiichiro who laid Maya on the bed and got on top of her.

"Oh Mr. Keiichiro! Mr. Keiichiro! Ohhh! AHHH! MR. KEIICHIRO!" Maya cried reaching another orgasm.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm going to cum! I can't hold on; I'm sorry! MAYA!" Keiichiro called cumming inside of Maya as she arched her back into him.

This whole time, sitting in a chair, Ryou was jacking off, getting excited while rubbing his cock up and down, getting ready. Something just clicked in his head.

Once Keiichiro pulled out, instead of giving her time, Ryou got on top of Maya right away and started to roughly fuck her.

"You are mine! You hear me? Mine! After today, nobody else can touch you!" Ryou growled pushing in and out of her as hard as he could, causing her to scream out.

"YES! I'M YOURS AND ONLY YOURS! PLEASE RYOU!" Maya cried out as she grabbed a hold of him, trying to keep up with his movements.

"Mine, all mine!" Ryou growled biting her shoulder.

"Yes, Ryou! Yours! I-I'm going to cum!" Maya cried.

"Oh no you don't; you hold on and cum with me!" Ryou demanded.

Maya didn't say anything, she just did her best to try and hold on for him.

He didn't know what had come over him, but Ryou became really possessive of her at that moment.

Meanwhile Keiichiro had passed out.

"Ry-Ryou! I-I can-can't hold on anymore! Please let me cum!" Maya cried out.

"Just a little bit longer baby, just a little bit longer." Ryou pleaded her.

"I-I'll try…" Maya moaned out as she grabbed a hold of Ryou and kept a hold of him.

A few seconds went by and Ryou was ready.

"Ok baby, now. Cum now!" Ryou told her as he grabbed her ass, pulling her to him so he could be as deep as possible.

"OH MAYA!" "RYOU!" Ryou and Maya screamed cumming at the same time while Maya completely spazzed out, arching and un-arching to and from him, bucking her hips uncontrollably.

After a few minutes she finally calmed down enough to where she was just shaking.

"I-I love you Ryou…" Maya breathed out.

"I love you too baby, my Maya." Ryou breathed out before passing out.

Maya, after a few seconds passed out as well…


	14. Epilog!

**Three Months Later:**

Three months went by and now not only were Zakuro and Mint pregnant; but so were Maya, Ichigo, Lettuce, Kora and Berry. The only ones weren't pregnant were Pudding and Hisa.

Kora was about five months pregnant with a single boy with Keiichiro.

Maya and Ichigo were both three months pregnant with triplets; Ichigo with two boys and a girl and Maya with two girls and a boy.

Zakuro was three and a half months pregnant with twin girls and Mint was three and a half months pregnant with triplet boys.

Berry was pregnant, but she ended up having an abortion because she didn't want Ryou's babies; and now she's a month and a half pregnant with four of Tasuku's babies.

Lettuce's pregnancy was a shock…to her; she was always told that she couldn't become pregnant… What they didn't realize is that Pie isn't human so his semen is much more potent and he was able to get her pregnant.

Ichigo was incredibly shocked when she found out she was pregnant, but she was happy; she decided to keep the babies…Kish's babies. She also decided to stay with him. Her father wasn't too thrilled when he found out she was pregnant; her mother on the other hand…she's super thrilled to be a grandma.

"Well…this wasn't how I planned you on having a family…let alone having a family so young…" Kora said as she and Maya sat at a table while Ryou and Keiichiro worked in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry…" Maya said softly.

"Don't be; it's not your fault. I should've started explaining all of this stuff to you before…especially when we were infused with animal DNA." Kora sighed.

"At least we won't be alone…" Maya said with a smile.

"I don't know a lot of us being pregnant at the same time is a good thing…it looks like we've entered a pregnancy pack. But yeah…we'll all be able to do it together…" Kora said looking at her younger sister.

"Will we be able to live together still or we going to move elsewhere?" Maya asked holding her stomach.

"We'll have to move either way; the café isn't big enough for ten of us." Ryou said sitting next to Maya.

"Plus more in the future." Maya said with a smile; she wanted one big family with Ryou.

"But of course." Ryou said kissing the top of Maya's head.

"I can't believe you're all going to have babies!" Pudding said happily as she came bouncing into the café.

"Mini-Mews!" Hisa cried happily.

"When do you think they'll start having sex and getting knocked up?" Berry asked when everyone else walked in.

"No for a long time; they're still only children!" Lettuce exclaimed becoming very motherly…something she thought she'd never get to experience.

"So, where are we all going to be living?" Ichigo asked right away.

"Wherever doesn't matter. Not as long as we have each other and we're together forever." Maya said happily causing everyone else to smile…


End file.
